THAT'S SHOULD BE MINE
by David Rd
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UPDATE: Apakah Chansung akan bertemu kembali dg Taecyeon? apa yg terjadi ketika mereka berdua bertemu lagi? Akankah takdir mempersatukan mereka? Update Chapter 12 2PM fic, NC-17, angst, drama, romance, Taecsung, Khunwoo dan Junbros
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : PG-15 (NC-17 for later)**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**PROLOGUE**

Seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat tampak penuh luka lebam. Seprai yang awalnya menutupi seluruh permukaan tempat tidur, kini berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan bercak darah kemerahan di beberapa bagiannya. Sedangkan lantai kamar, pakaian berserakan di sana-sini.

Tempat tidur sedikit berderit ketika pemuda naas itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu. Udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang langsung mengenai kulitnya membuat sosok jangkung itu sedikit merinding dan akhirnya ia-pun membuka matanya. Sambil meringis kesakitan, pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamar hotel tempatnya berada dan setetes airmata mulai menetes dari sudut mata indahnya.

Dia berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih telepon genggam yang berada di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Jari jemarinya yang bergetar terus menekan salah satu nomer dalam kontaknya.

"Yoboseyo...," terdengar suara mengantuk dari seberang saluran telepon.

"Junho hyung,...," pemuda yang kini sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur berusaha menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yah, Chansung-ah. Neo eodiya? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" berondongan pertanyaan dari pemuda bernama Junho hanya membuat airmata Chansung menetes.

Dengan suaranya yang berubah parau, Chansung berkata,"Hy..hyu..hyung, bisakah kau men..menjemputku di CRAZY4S hotel?"

Hening sesaat.

Chansung bisa merasakan tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Ia mendengar sedikit teriakan dan bentakan dari telepon yang masih digenggamnya. Pasti Junho sedang berusaha untuk mengomeli Junsu. Ia sudah tahu tabiat hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Chansung-ah, bisakah kau menunggu hyung di lobi? Hyung akan segera ke sana."

"Ne hyung," sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangis, Chansung menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Sebelum koneksi telepon berakhir, Chansung samar-samar mendengar Junho yang menyuruh Junsu untuk segera berangkat menuju CRAZY4S hotel.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa, pemuda jangkung itu mengambil semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan mulai mengenakannya satu persatu. Selesai berpakaian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya yang dipenuhi dengan air mata dan sejumlah darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

Sambil tertatih-tatih, Hwang Chansung berjalan menuju lobi hotel yang semalam ia datangi bersama salah satu seniornya. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha bersikap normal sehingga tidak ada orang yang perlu memperhatikannya. Tangannya mengepal erat di dalam saku jaketnya menahan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekujur tubuhnya terluka dan yang lebih parah, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang paling sakit kini terpaksa harus dibalut celana jeans ketat yang menambah rasa perih yang dirasakannya.

Untungnya, Chansung tak perlu menunggu lama karena saat ia hendak duduk di salah satu sofa tempat tunggu, ia sudah melihat seorang pemuda berlarian ke arahnya. Rambut merah menyala Junho memang membuatnya mudah dikenali, bahkan di keramaian sekalipun. Chansung berusaha bersikap wajar sambil melambaikan tangannya menyambut kedatangan hyungnya.

"Yah Hwang Chansung! Apakah kau berusaha membuat hyung-mu ini mati karena serangan jantung sedangkan kau disini enak-enakan seperti ini?" Junho yang selalu mengomel saat merasa khawatir segera meledak di hadapan Chansung.

"Hyung, mianhae," sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya, Chansung memegang lengan kanan Junho tanda penyesalannya.

Tak berapa lama datang Junsu yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak kalah khawatir dari si pemuda berambut merah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Chansung-ah gwaenchana?" walaupun Junsu terkenal tidak terlalu perhatian pada dongsaengnya ini, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah hyung yang baik. Itulah sebabnya Junho jatuh hati padanya.

"Gwaenchana hyung," seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Chansung. Meskipun sakit, ia tidak ingin kedua hyung kesayangannya itu terus-terusan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Taecyeon sudah menunggu di luar," Junsu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Taecyeon ikut kesini. Kajja!" Junho kembali bersemangat mengingat salah satu senior dongsaengnya yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu.

Taecyeon.

Mendengar Junsu dan Junho menyebutkan nama Taecyeon, tubuh Chansung kembali bergetar hebat. Tatapan matanya tidak terfokus dan genggamannya pada tangan kanan Junho semakin erat. Junho merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi pada dongsaengnya ini, tapi dia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

**To be continued**

**Yeoreobun... lama tak jumpa. Ehem, author mw ngumpet dulu ah, takut digebukin gara2 belum lanjut FF I LIKE YOU THE BEST. Btw dengan amat sangat menyesal, author malah update fic baru. Tapi tenang, bagi yang nunggui ILYTB, author bakalan tetep ngelanjutin kok. Cuma, tunggu waktu yang tepat.**

**Oya ini fic baru author, baru prolog si. Tapi harap komen ya chingu. Seperti biasanya, kalo g ada yang komen, paling-paling ini fic bakalan terbengkalai, kalo g author hapus.**

**Kamsahamnida. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : PG-15 (NC-17 for later)**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Ehem, thank buat chingudeul yang udah mau review. Ok ini author lanjutin ceritanya. Tapi mian sebelumnya ya kalo chap ini bahasanya rada' amburadul dan campur aduk. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi ya inilah gaya nulis author. Mohon dimaklumi (*deep bow)**

**Special thanks buat freakG, yeonyeon, keren siapa, Choi Kyo Joon, VhiaIP, jessSparzzers, Yurisistable, Resiana, Ina, Jung Hana Cassie, Elizabeth HwangEliza Hwang, Alyahottest, Guest, Iininayah ...**

**Hope you'll like this chapter... **

**Dimohon saran dan kritiknya ya chingu, juga komen, tapi jangan nge-bash... OK?**

**Hm, karena author itu orangnya sering punya mood-swing, jadi buat kali ini, author request :**

**Kalo reviewnya udah 40-50 an baru author mau update. (hehehe evil smirk...)**

**Soalnya kalo g ada yang review khan author jadi males ngelanjutin ini cerita. Ya udah deh, segitu aja note dari author...**

**HERE HE COMES AGAIN**

**Chansung POV**

Perkenalkan, aku Hwang Chansung, 23 tahun. Tinggiku 185 cm dan karena tinggiku yang abnormal itulah, banyak temanku yang mengataiku 'giant' (hm kupikir bukan aku yang abnormal, tapi mereka saja yang pendek, benar khan? Hm peace buat temna-temanku yang lebih pendek dari aku ya ^^v). Tapi ternyata ada hikmahnya juga punya tinggi badan yang seperti ini. Suatu hari, sebuah agensi model ternama menawariku untuk menjadi salah satu model untuk majalah remaja. Ya, walaupun aku tertarik untuk menerimanya, tetapi ternyata ibukulah orang yang paling bersemangat. Beliau mengatakan padaku bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus dan jangan sampai disia-siakan. Beliau bahkan memprediksi bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu model yang terkenal di kemudian hari. Aku sangat berharap perkataan ibuku ada benarnya.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung agensi yang tertera di kartunama yang ditawarkan oleh salah seorang staff disana. Tentu saja aku tidak pergi sendirian waktu itu. Saat itu aku masih sangat muda (umurku masih 18 tahun waktu itu, tapi tinggiku sudah mengalahkan tetanggaku yang berumur 25 tahun. Hm pantas saja mereka mengataiku 'giant' ^.*). Sangat teringat jelas di pikiranku saat pertama kali aku menjalani audisi. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu baru pertamakalinya aku berjalan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengasiku. Bukan hanya berjalan, tapi juga berputar dan bergaya. Hal-hal sepele yang bahkan tak pernah kuperhatikan saat hari-hari biasa. Iya lah, siapa juga yang terlalu menaruh perhatian dalam berjalan.I just walk the way I want, that's it.

"Anakku, kau berhasil nak!" ibuku yang super duper bahagia saat itu langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutku kemudian memelukku di depan banyak orang yang tengah berseliweran di kantor. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kekanakan ibuku.

Ok, itulah saat pertamaku menjadi seorang model. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku sangat bahagia, namun aku tak pernah menyedari bahwa menjadi seorang model juga akhirnya akan membuatku terjebak dalam kesedihan yang teramat. Bukan hanya kesedihan yang bisa diselesaikan dengan menangis semalaman, atau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ataupun melampiaskan kesedihan pada orang terdekat, namun kesedihan yang membuatku terkungkung, jatuh, hancur dan berantakan.

Tanganku tetap mencengkeram erat lengan Junho hyung. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh kedua hyungku itu. TAECYEON. Aku tak tahu, kenapa hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja aku bisa seperti ini. Namanya bagaikan mantra yang bisa membuatku bergetar dan merinding secara bersamaan. Namanya bagaikan mantra kematian Avada Kedavra pada kisah Harry Potter yang membuatku bergidik ngeri, jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan dan keringat dinginku mulai mengucur deras.

Sambil berusaha keras untuk tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa saat, aku meyakinkan Junho hyung bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Pemuda berambut merah menyala yang berdiri di sampingku sedikit meremas tanganku dan memberikanku sedikit kepercayaan diri. Dibantunya aku berdiri. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada hyung favoritku yang satu ini karena ia selalu tahu saat aku ingin membagi cerita atau saat aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Whenever you are ready, just tell hyung, ne?" dia mengusap punggungku perlahan berusaha membuatku nyaman dan tenang.

"Come on, Taecyeon wait for us outside," Junsu hyung berkata, mengingatkan bahwa seniorku sedang menunggu diluar. Junho hyung tetap berada di sisiku sedangkan Junsu hyung ada di sisi satunya.

Keluar dari hotel, aku langsung bisa melihat wajahnya. Dari jarak ini, wajahnya terlihat berseri. Hanya saja seringaian di wajahnya masih belum hilang, dan alis mata tebal yang menghias wajahnya membuatnya tampak menyeramkan bagiku. Langsung saja aku menundukkan kepalaku dan seketika itu seringaiannya berubah menjadi lebih tajam ditandai dengan alisnya yang terangkat satu dan senyumnya yang tidak tulus. Aku sangat membenci hal itu.

"I'm sorry Taec hyung, kami telah membuatmu menunggu," Junho hyung meminta maaf pada giant di hadapan kami.

"It's okay. I don't have any schedule though. Come on, we should go and I'll treat you breakfast," katanya. Tangan kirinya masih berada di atas stir sedangkan tangan kanannya melambai memberikan tanda pada kami untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"That's a good idea Taec," Junsu hyung membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Chansung-ah, don't you think so?"

How dare this guy calling my name after what he did to me last night. How dare he kept on smiling in front of my face. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Aku mkuak melihat wajahnya. Bukan hanya muak, aku takut setengah mati padanya. Aku dudun di kursi belakang bersama Junho hyung yang kemudian langsung menggenggam tanganku yang terus-terusan berkeringat dingin.

Ketika mobil yang kami tumpangi mulai bergerak, tiba-tiba aku berbisik pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh semua penumpang,"Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah hyung." Junho dan Junsu hyung langsung menatapku sambil melotot mendengar permintaanku yang aneh ini. Hanya Taecyeon hyung yang tetap tersenyum.

"Okay, if that what you really want Chansung-ah," dengan suaranya yang berat, ia menyatakan kesediaannya untuk mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

I don't know why I'm like this. I just want to be alone. I just want to cry out loud. I just to wash this pain away. It hurt me so much. Perjalanan ke rumah sangat hening. Tak ada siapapun yang berbincang dan bercakap. Hanya Junho dan Junsu hyung yang sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah sampai di apartemen adalah pergi ke kamar. Kututp pintu kamar dan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam aku melepas semua pakaian yang kukenakan ke keranjang pakaian di sudut ruangan. Kunyalakan air yang langsung meluncur deras ke seluruh tubuhku. Air dingin yang keluar dari gagang shower meluncur dari ujung kepalaku menuju ujung kakiku. Kepajamkan mataku merasakan sensasi yang menyegarkan yang menghapus kotoran dari tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat kotor saat ini. Tanpa terasa, air mataku turut meluncur bersama air yang membasuh tubuhku.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika aku hendak mengambil botol sampo yang terletak di atas rak kosmetik, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat orang di belakangku menghembuskan napas persis di samping telingaku, membuatku merinding. Suaranya yang agak serak membuatku sulit untuk menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku Chansung-ah?" setelah berkata demikian, tangan kotornya mulai turun ke perutku dan mulai meraba otot-otot perutku yang langsung menegang sehingga memunculkan six pack yang langsung dijamahnya tanpa ampun.

"A...aku...," rasa sakit itu datang lagi, rasa sakit yang sangat hingga ke dasar hatiku membuatku mulai terisak.

"Are you crying right now?" tangan besarnya terus turun ke bagian bawah tubuhku menuju pinggulku dan mulai mengelusnya perlahan. Dengan sangat ahli ia terus memijat pinggulku kemudian beralih ke pahaku.

can't hold my moan back, dengan sangat terpaksa aku bersandar ke pundak lebar milik Taecyeon hyung. Tubuhku benar-benar mengkhianatiku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang ini menyentuhku lebih dari sekali? Bagaimana bisa tubuhku menikmati sensasi sentuhannya di tubuhku? Seharusnya aku membenci orang ini, bukannya menikmatinya.

"Like what you feel?" his hot breath send a shiver through my whole body. My eyes widen in shock when Taecyeon hyung hands playing with my cock.

"Hyung... stop... stop... please stop it," aku mencengkeran lengannya, berusaha menghentikan peerbuatan gilanya. Cukup sudah dia memperkosaku satu kali. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Stop it? Are you sure?" his fingers playing with my balls and that makes me feel the heat all over my body start to rise.

"I know you like it. Stop pretending that you didn't like it. Just moan my name you bitch!" with that, Taecyeon hyung slap my sore ass.

The stinging pain make my legs going weak. Is this man a monster? Didn't he know that my ass sore like hell, still he slap it.

"Hyung... let me go... please...," sekarang aku benar-benar memohon padanya.

Apa yang kudapat dari permohonanku sama sekali bukanlah kebebasan. Justru dia mendorong tubuhku ke dinding di seberang kamar mandi. Dia mengenggam erat pergelangan tanganku dan membawanya ke atas kepalaku hingga aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dadaku menempel pada dinding yang dingin dan beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan dada bidang Taecyeon hyung merapatkan posisinya persis di belakang punggungku. Lidahnya yang sangat berpengalaman mulai menjilati bagian belakang leherku. Dia mulai menghisap kulit di daerah leherku sehingga menimbulkan hickey merah keunguan yang agak besar.

"Ahh... hy...ung...," my cock become hard because of his action.

"Call my name!" I feel his hard cock poking my ass. Aku baru menyadarinya, bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku, telanjang pula. Karena kebodohan dan keteledorankulah ia bisa datang kemari dan memperkosaku lagi

"Taec... taecyeon... taecyeon hyung," he shoved his hard chock in to my hole. Shit. It's too much.

"Good boy," he trust like an animal without thinking that I don't even have a chance to adjust to his size. My inner wall hurt so much, but he kept on trust his chock. Air mata terus mengalir di pipiku.

Taecyeon hyung menggigit seluruh kulit di bagian leher dan pundak sehingga bagian itu penuh dengan hickey. Setelah beberapa kali menusukku, kurasakan perutnya menegang dan ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuhku. Setelah itu ia dengan kasar melepaslan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa dosa, ia berjalan ke bawah shower dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya sedangkan akau terbaring di lantai dingin kamar mandi menahan rasa sakit. Kurasakan beberapa saat kemudian pandangan mataku mengabur dan aku pingsan.


	3. YOU SHOULDN'T MESSED UP WITH ME

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : PG-15 (NC-17 for later)**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Ehem, THANKS buat siapapun yang udah baca ini cerita yang ancur, gaje, aneh, amburadul (hm, apapun itu sebutannya)... *deep bow lagi.**

**Gimanapun, story must go on, jadi ya inilah. Author ngelanjutin ini cerita dengan berberat hari karena reader-deul pada g mau sedikit membahagiakan author dengan menyempatkan review. (buat yang udah review Vhia_IP, Resiana, Yoenyeon, han gege, lee minji elf, jung hana cassie, yuki, kimhyena, thanks banget. Author sangat menghargainya)**

**Oya, maaf juga ni cerita kagak author bikin panjang-panjang (pendek2 aja kagak ada yang baca, apalagi kalo panjang). Kalau pengen ini cerita jadi panjang, review donk (ah buntut2nya juga disuruh review, author menjengkelkan, gebukin aja). Selain itu, buat bahasa campuran yang kayak gado2 ini, maaf juga ya... tenang, khan ada mbah google semuanya pasti beres kok. (ya kalo bahasa inggrisnya bener..., kalo salah? Ah repot dah)**

**Juga, mian buat yuki yang belum sempet author hubungi... buat yang belum tahu 2pm, gimana kalo kalian googling2 dulu? Biar ngerti karakter di ff ini. **

**At least but not last, ****감사함니다 진구들****... ****사랑해****...**

**YOU SHOULDN'T MESS UP WITH ME**

**CHANSUNG POV**

Aku terbangun mendengar teriakan dan keributan di ruang tamu. Aku berani bertaruh pasti itu suara Junho hyung yang sedang sibuk mengomel pada Junsu hyung. Hm, bagaimana bisa hyungku yang satu itu selalu bertengkar, berteriak dan mengomeli satu sama lain, tetapi mereka juga saling mencintai. Terkadang mereka membuatku iri karena mereka terlihat sangat harmonis seperti itu. Mereka berdua sangat beruntung bisa bersama. Seandainya aku bisa seperti itu juga, alangkah bahagianya aku.

"Hyung, kita harus membuat sarapan sekarang! Oh my god, ini sudah tidak bisa disebut sarapan lagi. Ini brunch namanya. YAH! Junsu hyung, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kau bisa duduk manis di depan televisi sedangkan aku mondar-mandir tak karuan seperti setrikaan? YAH! Kau Daegu Haraboji pemalas, kemari kau!" Junho hyung kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Junho-yah, kau bisa memasak sendiri. Bahkan jika aku membantumu, bukannya semuanya menjadi beres, malahan bisa tambah hancur. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku yang sudah tua ini agar beristirahat?" Junsu hyung memberikan alasan, yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kuno dan sudah tidak mempan lagi pada Junho hyung.

"YAH! KAU AKAN LEBIH CEPAT TUA DARIPADA YANG KAU BAYANGKAN JIKA KAU TERUS-TERUSAN BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU, DASAR DAEGU HARABOJI!" sambil mendengus kesal, Junho hyung kembali menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan.

"Aish, bisakah kalian berdua diam sebentar? Bagaimana jika Chansung terbangun karena ulah kalian? Tidakkah kalian kasihan padanya yang mendengarkan teriakan dan omelan kalian? Terganggu di rumah sendiri itu sangat menyiksa," suara itu.

"Taec, dia yang berteriak sepanjang waktu. Kau lihat dan mendengarnya sendiri khan? Pemuda di sana itu yang selalu berteriak saat berbicara, bahkan saat ia berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua darinya seperti aku ini," hyungku yang tertua mencoba membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak bersalah.

"Ah, mollayo hyung. Bantulah Junho sana! Dengan begitu Junho akan berhenti berteriak seperti perempuan gila. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Chansung. Siapa tahu dia sudah sadar sekarang," aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekati kamarku. Secepat kilat kupejamkan mataku berpura-pura tidur.

Pintu kamar berderit membuka dan selang beberapa detik kurasakan tangan besarnya mengelus sisi pipi kananku perlahan. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Inginkah dia mempermainkanku?

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidur di depanku Chansung-ah!" suaranya yang berat dan dalam membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Jari jemarinya terus menerus membelai wajahku dan beralaih ke daguku. Dengan sangat pelan dan menyakitkan, sentuhannya sampai di daerah leherku. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku berulang kali, membuatku ingin muntah mengingat perlakuannya padaku.

"Kau mempunyai badan yang sempurna Chansung-ah. Badan yang semua laki-laki mengidamkannya agar seperti badanmulah badan mereka, badan yang setiap perempuan berani membayar mahal untuk menyentuh dan menikmatinya. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau itu terlalu berani. Kau sudah melewati batas Chansung-ah!" dia memulai menceramahiku.

"Aku tahu kau sangat berbakat di bidang ini. Aku tahu kau memang layak disebut profesional dan amazing. Sayangnya, kau sudah melakukan satu hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan!" kubelalakkan mataku mendengar pengakuan Taecyeon hyung.

"You shouldn't mess up with me Chansung-ah," dia mengatakannya persis di samping telingaku dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Hyu... hyung. Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud merampas milikmu," sebulir air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut mataku dan jatuh di tangan Taecyeon hyung yang masih bersarang di daguku.

"Kenapa kau menangis Chansung-ah? Seharusnya kau bahagia kau sudah mendapatkan peran itu. Jika aku adalah kau, aku akan mempergunakan kesmpatan ini sebaik-baiknya agar bisa menjadi nomor satu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau justru menangis disini? Apakah keputusanmu untuk menerima tawaran itu adalah salah Chansung-ah?"

"Mianhae hyung," aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

Aku sangat tahu bahwa Taecyeon hyung sudah mengidam-idamkan untuk menjadi model utama sejak awal karirnya debut menjadi seorang model. Bahkan tidak hanya aku yang tahu, tapi semua orang. Setiap kali ada acara pertunjukan (fashion show), dia berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dan selalu mencoba membuat fotografer dan staf tidak kecewa. Dia adalah sosok senior yang patut dicontoh dalam hal kerja keras, karena dia adalah model yang selalu datang paling awal di studio dan pulang paling akhir saat semua orang bahkan sudah tertidur nyenyak di rumah mereka. Tetapi, satu hal yang telah merusak semuanya. Dia seorang playboy.

Well, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menolaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kaya, tampan, pandai dengan kata lain dia perfect. Setiap wanita dan gadis akan memberikan apapun pada lelaki di hadapanku ini tanpa ragu, termasuk keperawanan mereka. Itulah masalahnya.

Suatu hari, ketika manajemen dan beberapa staf dari majalah penyelenggara acara fashion show menetapkan Taecyeon hyung sebagai model utama, sebuah skandal menghancurkan semuanya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan amplop yang dikirim oleh seorang tak dikenal yang berisi foto-foto mesum Taecyeon hyung dan wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya membuat perusahaan membatalkan niat mereka menjadikan Taecyeon hyung yang terkenal sebagai beastly model sebagai model utama. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka memilihku. Karena hal itulah, Taecyeon hyung sangat membenciku. Dia mengira aku telah merampas haknya.

Tapi, aku rasa bukan hanya karena masalah itu saja. Dari awal aku datang ke perusahaan, Taecyeon hyung tak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku. Pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di perusahaan sebagai seorang model, dia memberikanku tatapan yang tajam dan mengerikan. Dia tak pernah tersenyum ataupun menjawab salamku. Dan anehnya, sikap dinginnya hanya ditujukan padaku. Tetapi, ketika orang lain datang, dia akan mulai berbicara dan tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah denganku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang jahat? Apakah aku terlihat begitu buruk? Atau apakah aku terlihat begitu menjijikan baginya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku seperti dia menerima orang lain

Sebagai seorang sunbae di perusahaan, dia sering membuatku merasa malu. Ketika aku membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan menyapanya, dia tidak menggubrisku dan berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan saat aku berusaha menyapanya dengan senyuman terbaikku, dan juga kata-kata sopan dan halus, dia justru melihat ke arah lain dan mengabaikanku. Damn, what's wrong with this guy? Aku bahkan tak membuat kesalahan apapun padanya.

.

.

"Yah Taecyeon," Seulong hyung, satu dari model terbaik di perusahaan berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari kantor direktur menuju sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu di depan lift. Senyumnya mengembang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hm, oh Seulong-ah," Taecyeon hyung tersenyum balik sambil terus memperhatikan Seulong hyung yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku sedang berada di dalam lift. Dan ketika pintu lift membuka pada lantai tujuanku, dengan otomatis aku membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada kedua sunbaeku yang kebetulan ada di depanku," Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim."

"Ah, annyeong. Oh, kau model baru itu ya?" Seulong hyung langsung memberiku pertanyaan.

"Ne," masih dengan suara yang halus dan sopan aku menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil sesekali memperhatikan dua orang pemuda tinggi tegap ini.

"Oh, jincha? Aku Seulong. Im Seulong," sambil tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung kusambut bahagia. Kami bersalaman.

"Hwang Chansung, sunbaenim. Pangawoyo."

"Yah, Ok say your name!" melirik teman di sebelahnya, Seulong hyung mencoba menyuruh the ice guy untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah menghalangi jalanku. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, dan jika kau memang ingin keluar dari lift, cepatlah keluar. SEKARANG!" tekanannya pada kata sekarang membuatku menyadari betapa kerasnya kata-katanya barusan, padahal aku tak berbuat kesalahan apapun padanya.

"Ah, mianhae sunbaenim," dengan hati dongkol, tetap kupaksakan senyuman menghiasi bibirku sembari melangkah keluar dari lift. Tepat ketika aku sudah di luar dan mereka berdua berada di dalam, ia langsung menutup pintu lift persis di depan wajahku.

"Chansung-ah pemuda gila ini Ok Taecyeon," samar-samar kudengar teriakan Seulong hyung dari dalam lift yang sedang meluncur menuju lantai atas.

.

.

"Chansung-ah, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu menderita seperti di neraka," dia mencengkeram daguku yang makinj kencang dan menyakitkan sehingga aku terpaksa melihat matanya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku akan mengatakan pada direktur mengenai peran itu," sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan peran itu. Aku tidak akan merampas apapun miliknya.

Saat tangannya berada di kedua pundakku, dia kembali memaksaku menatapnya. Kedua tangannya yang kuat meremas pundakku membuatku bergetar karena takut. Air mataku tak kuasa jatuh dari sudut mata dan mulai membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tiba-tiba saja,"TAECYEON HYUNG, APAKAH CHANSUNG SUDAH DIUMAN?" Junho hyung masuk ke kamarku dan tanpa kusadari Taecyeon hyung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku erat.

"O...," Junho hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit melongo ketika melihat kami berdua berpelukan, atau lebih tepatnya, Taecyeobn hyung memelukku paksa.

"Junho-ah, bisakah kau bawakan segelas air kemari?" tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, dia memberikan perintah kepada hyung favoritku.

"Oh, geurae. I'll be back," pemuda mungil berambut merah menyala itupun segera berlari keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur.

Melihat Junho hyung sudah keluar dari kamarku, Taecyeon hyung mendorongku dengan kasar. Dilemparkannya tatapan jijik dan sebal seolah-olah aku adalah manusia penuh dosa. Sembari mengernyitkan dahinya, ia meringis, diakatakannya, dengan sangat kembut dan pelan, tetapi cukup jelas untuk didengar,"Ingat apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu Chansung-ah. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berantakan. Kau sudah mengambil milikku, apa yang sudah kuimpikan selama ini. Jadi, kau pantas untuk mati. Dan aku akan memastikannya, bahwa aku yang akan membunuhmu sendiri. Dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

.

**To be continued till the review reach 50 ... ^^v annyeong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : PG-13 (NC-17 for later)**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Dear my lovely reader, ini update buat chapter 3. Ok author udah g mikirin tuh review-an. Mau ada kek, ngga kek bodo kucing, yang penting cerita tetep kudu dan musti dilanjut. Setuju pa kagak?**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah nyempetin buat review. Mian karena kembali di chapter ini author bikin singkat banget, but di chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakalan sedikit lebih panjang... mohon jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Mian juga kalo di chap kemarin banyak typos, maklum author rada' males ngoreksi.**

**I NEED TO CONFESS**

**Taecyeon POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku dan ingatanku menerawang menembus waktu, kembali pada saat tiba-tiba Junho masuk ke dalam kamar Chansung ketika aku sedang mengancamnya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku harus memeluk Chansung dan berbohong pada Junho bahwa pemuda dalam dekapanku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Dengan begitu pemuda berambut merah menyala itu tidak akan menaruh curiga padaku.

Namun, hal yang sangat aneh kurasakan saat aku memeluk Chansung. Dongsaengku ini tidak berhenti-hentinya menangis dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar aku mendorong tubuhnya terlalu keras ke arah tempat tidur, karena penyebab aku memeluk Chansung sudah pergi. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan saat melihat airmata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Aku tahu, apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah hal terbodoh di dunia. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tahu, melukai Chansung adalah perbuatan jahat yang tak bisa dimaafkan, tapi aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Chansung telah merebut semuanya dariku. Kemerdekaanku.

Kenapa kemerdekaanku?

Dari awal aku memasuki dunia modeling, kedua orangtuaku sangat menentangnya. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku agar bisa berjalan di atas catwalk dan mengenakan baju rancangan desainer terkenal dari seluruh dunia. Dulu orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk kuliah di luar negeri dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, tetapi aku menolaknya. Walaupun aku tetap menurut untuk kuliah di luar negeri, tapi hal itu kulakukan semata-mata karena aku ingin melihat kemajuan fashion luar negeri.

Suatu hari aku menyatakan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa menjadi model utama sebuah acara fashion show terbesar yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah majalah ternama jika saja mereka mengizinkanku berkarir di dunia modeling. Saat itu, orangtuaku menghormati keputusan yang kuambil dan dengan berat hati melepaskanku setelah kelulusanku dari kuliah di luar negeri. Namun, mereka tidak begitu saja mengizinkanku menjadi model. Apabila dalam jangka waktu lima tahun aku gagal menunjukkan pada kedua orangtuaku tentang hal yang pernah kujanjikan, maka aku harus menuruti semua kemauan orangtuaku. Salah satunya adalah menikah dengan calon yang sudah mereka pilih.

Dan hal terburuk itu terjadi sekarang.

"Yoboseyo," dengan malas-malasan kujawab telepon dari orangtuaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan sehingga aku sudah malas mendengarnya bahkan saat melihat caller ID di layar handphoneku saja sudah membuatku bosan setengah mati.

"Ok Taecyeon, dimana sopan santunmu?" suara keras ayahku terdengar berang sehingga aku harus sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku agar aku tidak tuli.

"Ne, mianhae aboji. Waegurae?" dengan sedikit memperbaiki nada bicaraku, kembali ku dekatkan handphone yang tadi sengaja kujauhkan.

"Minggu depan pulanglah ke rumah!" tanpa basa-basi ayahku sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aku ada pemotretan aboji," kukeluarkan alasan yang mungkin bisa menghambat atau bahkan membatalkan acara apapun yang sudah direncanakan ayahku.

"Batalkan pemotretannya! Pulanglah, kalau tidak ayah sendiri yang akan bertindak," dengan nada mengancam, ayahku menutup saluran telepon bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjawab sepatah katapun. Sambil mendengus kesal karena sikap orangtuaku yang sudah keterlaluan, kulemparkan handphone ke atas kasur.

Hancur sudah hidupku. Seandainya saja skandal itu tidak terkuak dan manajemen tidak memberikan peran itu pada Chansung, pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Arrrgggghhh aku perlu menghilangkan stres ini.

Kuambil telepon yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurku dan kutekan sebuah nomer yang bahkan sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

"Yoboseyo," sebuah suara terdengar menjawab.

"Khun-ah, let's have a drink!"

"What's wrong with you man? Are you okay?"

"You wanna go out or not?"

"Ok, I'll go. Mind if Wooyoung come with us?"

"I'm sorry Khun. But I just wanna drink with you. Maybe next time Wooyoung can go. For now, I need to say something to you, personally."

"Geurae."

.

.

Aku duduk di depan seorang bartender yang sedang mencampur minuman pesanan pengunjung bar. Sekilas ia melemparkan senyum padaku karena aku adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap bar ini. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu mengocok botol pencampur cocktail dan menuangkannya ke sebuah gelas berleher jenjang. Cairan berwarna biru cerah memenuhi badan gelas. Setelah memberi sedikit hiasan kecil, pemuda itu memberikan gelas pesanan itu pada pemesannya.

Pandanganku beralih ke arah pintu masuk bar, dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda jangkung masuk. Dia menatap ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya seolah menyapaku. Senyumnya terus terkembang dan aku menyambut kedatangannya dengan balik tersenyum singkat.

"Hey man!" Khun mengangkat tangannya dan mengajakku high five.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan kami langsung memesan minuman yang biasa kami pesan pada Changmin, pemuda bartender langganan kami.

Tiba-tiba Khun berbalik menatapku dan menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang hanya ia tunjukkan jika ada masalah yang amat pelik.

"Tell me!" kalimatnya memang pendek, tetapi dari nada bicaranya, Taecyeon sudah bisa menebak bahwa sahabatnya satu ini sangat khawatir padanya.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Feel free to taste it," setelah memberikan sebuah botol minuman dan dua buah gelas kecil ke depan kami, Changmin berlalu menuju salah seorang pelanggan yang memanggilnya.

Kutuang minuman itu ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya sekali habis. Nickhun yang ada di sampingku masih tidak beranjak dan tetap memperhatikanku. Kutuang minuman itu sekali lagi dan kembali kuteguk isi gelas sampai habis tak bersisa. Setelah merasa bahwa aku cukup siap untuk menceritakan semuanya, aku menghadap Nickhun dan menatap matanya.

"Ready to tell me the truth?" nickhun mengangkat sebelah alisnya seiring dengan pertanyaannya.

"OK. I'll tell you the truth. I'll make a confession now," kutundukkan wajahku dan kupandangi ujung sepatu yang kukenakan.

"Confession? Don't tell me you are gay!" Nickhun, orang yang tahu betul bahwa aku bukan gay dan selalu mengajakku berpikir bahwa gay tidaklah begitu buruk, sekarang tambah mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"I'm not. But, maybe I'm worst than that," perlahan demi perlahan kuungkapkan dosa yang telah kuperbuat.

"Worst? Like what?" pemuda Thailand ini semakin bingung dengan pernyataanku yang berputar-putar.

"I've raped someone."

"Mwo?" kulihat wajah hyung dan sahabatku ini berubah seketika.

.

.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : PG-17 (NC-17 for later)**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Update kilat buat semua reader... **

**Oya, mohon jangan bunuh author ya?**

**SLEPT TOGETHER**

"I've raped someone."

"Mwo?" kulihat wajah hyung dan sahabatku ini berubah seketika.

.

.

Kusambar gelas kosong di hadapanku dan kutuang kembali minuman yang terbengkalai di atas meja. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang menanti reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Khun. Saat tangan kananku bersiap mengangkat gelas mendekati bibirku, tangan Nickhun lebih cepat menghentikannya. Dia membuatku beralih menatapnya. Mata coklatnya menunjukkan kemarahan walaupun ekspresinya tetap tenang dan sabar.

"Who is she?" genggaman tangan Nickhun terasa lebih erat dan aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ok Taecyeon, I'm asking you who is she? She is the one that you've been raped?" tangannya bergetar karena menahan marah membuat gelas di genggamanku bergoncang dan isinya tumpah membasahi celana yang kupakai.

"Damn it Taecyeon! Tell me! NOW!" pemuda yang sudah lama kukenal ini mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena aku hanya membisu dan menolak memberikan jawaban.

Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Nickhun mengira aku telah memperkosa seorang gadis, tapi pada kenyataannya bukan itu yang terjadi. Haruskah aku mengungkapkan semuanya pada Nickhun bahwa yang kuperkosa adalah rekan dan dongsaeng satu manajemenku yang telah merampas peran yang selama ini kuidam-idamkan? Haruskah aku mengakuinya di hadapan sabahatku ini? Atau haruskah aku berbohong padanya?

Pikiranku semakin berantakan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kuberitahu semuanya. Apakah ia akan marah padaku? Apakah ia akan membenciku? Apakah ia akan menganggapku sebagai manusia sampah yang hanya bisa melukai orang lain? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Ok..," belum selesai Nickhun memanggil nama lengkapku, aku memberanikan diri untuk mulai membuka mulut,"Someone I don't even know, Khun."

Aku berbohong. Lengkap sudah. Aku adalah orang jahat sekaligus pembohong. Tapi apakah aku jahat hanya karena membenci orang yang telah merampas peran yang kuimpikan dari dulu? Apakah yang kulakukan adalah salah? Aku menganggap semuanya benar. Aku menganggap bahwa apa yang kulakukan pada Chansung adalah benar. Bagaimanapun ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tidak sepertiku. Dia merdeka, sedangkan aku, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan kemerdekaanku karena kedua orangtuaku akan menjodohkanku.

Semuanya karena Chansung. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir bahwa apa yang kulakukan padanya adalah salah, kejahatan besar. Padahal ia memang pantas merasakannya. Bahkan jika mungkin, ia seharusnya merasakan yang lebih buruk lagi. Aku benci orang yang dengan mudahnya dapat memperoleh semuanya. Apapun yang mereka inginkan selalu berhasil berakhir di genggaman tangan, sedangkan aku? Apapun yang kuinginkan akan berakhir kacau. Aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa-apa.

Fuck you Chansung.

"Someone you don't know? How could you do that Taec?" Nickhun menghempaskan tanganku yang mencengkeram gelas kosong. Ekspresinya sangat kacau.

"Yeah, like you don't know me well Khun," sambil tersenyum menunjukkan barisan gigi putihku, aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dan nervous.

"Shit Taecyeon. Did you like sex so much? How could you rape someone, padahal kau bisa melakukannya dengan semua orang yang menyukaimu. Setiap saat mereka mengantri untuk bisa tidur denganmu, untuk bisa melakukan hubungan intim bersamamu. Haruskah kau memperkosa orang lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu? Are you a freakin' hypersex like an animal?" Thailand guy di depanku meraih gelasnya yang belum disentuhnya sekalipun. Masih dengan kesal, ia menuangkan minuman dari botol dan meneguknya sekali habis.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Nickhun sudah mengenalku sangat lama. Ia mengetahui watak dan kebiasaanku, bahkan sampai kebiasaan burukku yang satu itu. Setiap kali aku membicarakan mengenai wanita yang kukencani, ia hanya mendengarkanku dengan baik dan terkadang memberikanku nasehat agar segera menghentikan kebiasaanku ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa pasti suatu hari nanti, aku akan mendapatkan karma karena perbuatanku.

Tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun peduli. Aku tahu, aku sangat menghormati Khun. Selama ini ia yang selalu ada di sampingku baik di saat duka maupun suka. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa apa yang selama ini ia sarankan padaku untuk tidak mempermainkan wanita adalah benar, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku senang saat mereka menyerahkan keperawanan mereka padaku. Mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya, dan aku tidak pernah memaksa.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyelesaikan semuanya? Apakah dia melaporkanmu pada polisi?" pemuda di sampingku berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengatur napas dan ekspresinya sebaik mungkin.

"Aku sudah membereskannya. Orang itu tidak akan melaporkanku kepada polisi. Tenang saja Khun!" walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha berbicara pada diriku sendiri agar tetap tenang.

"What the hell did you talk about? Calm down? Taec, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat!" tatapannya tidak meninggalkan mataku sama sekali.

"I'll try Khun. I'll try."

"I'll try. Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku setiap kali kau berulah. Tidakkah kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan bisa berakibat fatal? Tidakkah kau kapok saat hubunganmu ketahuan dan peranmu dicabut? Tidakkah kau merasa rugi?" ini dia ceramah andalan Nickhun.

"Could you stop your nagging now hyung? I'm tired. I'm sick everytime I should be like this. I want to stop all of this shit too, but I always failed. They told me that I'm a rubbish. They told me that I'm a freakin' fucker, hooker and they give that role to someone else because of that."

"Taec, I know that you sad. But please, stop it."

"It's because of Chansung. Hwang Chansung, fuck you!" aku mengumpat dengan suara yang sangat lirih sehingga Nickhun tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

.

.

Kami berdua minum sampai larut malam. Dan alhasil aku mabuk. Ya walaupun kuakui aku adalah peminum yang hebat, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku bisa mabuk. Meskipun begitu aku menolak tawaran Nickhun untuk mengantarkan ke apartemenku karena aku tahu bahwa Wooyoung sudah menunggunya di rumah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya dan membuat Wooyoung menunggu hingga larut malam.

Kukendarai mobil yang kubeli dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri menuju sebuah apartemen. Aku merasa sedikit asing dengan jalan yang kulalui, tapi juga merasa familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, tapi kapan? Kutekan tombol 12 pada dinding lift dan kusandarkan tubuhku sesaat. Kepalaku serasa berputar dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, aku keluar dari lift dan segera berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Kutekan bel dan kutunggu beberapa saat. Fuck, kenapa aku harus memencet bel? Apakah ini bukan apartemenku? Ah sudahlah, aku sudah berada di sini, jadi lebih baik aku tidur di sini malam ini. Kutunggu beberapa saat, tak ada seorangpun keluar dari dalam apartemen. Kucoba sekali lagi, dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi pelan pintu yang terbuka.

Mata pemuda yang berdiri di depanku seolah hendak meloncat keluar ketika melihatku. Dengan segera ia berniat untuk menutup pintu, namun aku lebih cekatan darinya. Kutahan pintu itu dengan menyelipkan kaki kananku.

"What do you want hyung?" suaranya bergetar.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mempersilakan tamumu masuk Chansung-ah?" bibirku membentuk sebuah seringaian licik.

"Ani. Pulanglah hyung, ini sudah malam," ia masih berusaha mengusirku.

"Apa kau mencoba mengusirku sekarang?"

"Ani hyung," aku melotot padanya. Kemudian kudorong pintu yang selama beberapa menit ini kuganjal dengan kaki kananku hingga menjeblak terbuka. Chansung mundur beberapa langkah mengetahui aku sudah masuk ke apartemennya. Tembok pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Kututup pintu dengan kasar.

Kusambar sebuah hiasan di atas meja dan kulemparkan ke tembok. Chansung makin bergidik ketakutan. Satu langkah mendekati Chansung, kulempar lagi sebuah vas bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja hias di pojok ruangan.

"Come here you bitch!" aku menarik lengannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya seketika. Walaupun pemuda di dalam gendonganku meronta-ronta, aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku terus berjalan ke dalam kamar dan segera menutup pintunya dengan kakiku. Kulemparkan ia ke tempat tidur. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera menelanjangi tubuhku dari semua pakaian yang menempel.

"You have something to do tonight!"

"Hyung, andwae!" dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada salah satu dinding di samping tempat tidurnya.

Seolah telingaku sudah tersumpal headset dengan alunan musik yang menderu-deru, aku tetap melangkah maju. Kutahan kedua tangan pemuda jangkung di hadapanku dan kurobek semua baju yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ia telanjang bulat. Kuciumi, kujilat dan kuhisap lehernya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan kiss mark berwarna ungu besar . ia mengerang saat kulakukan hal itu berulang-ulang kali.

"Ngghhh... hyung... stop...it," kakinya berusaha menendang apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Sayangnya, aku terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan.

Aku kembali fokus pada pemandangan di depanku. Tubuh putih Chansung yang penuh dengan hickey, perutnya yang datar dan otot perut yang terlihat menggugah selera membuatku turned on. My crotch start to need attention. Kugesekkan kemaluanku pada miliknya dan hasilnya ajaib. Walaupun Chansung meronta-ronta tapi kurasakan tubuhnya juga menikmati apa yang kulakukan.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada nipple merah muda Chansung yang menegang. Kujulurkan lidahku perlahan menyusuri buah dada dongsaengku ini dan kemudian gigi-gigiku mulai mengambil alih. Kugigit perlahan buah dada Chansung dan kuhisap kuat, hingga muncul hickey baru yang lebih besar. Selagi mulutku sibuk dengan daerah dada, tanganku bermain dengan nipple satunya.

"Hyu..hyung... please... don't do this anymore," dengan terengah-engah pemuda yang berada di bawahku berkata.

"But you like it Chansung. Your body meresponnya dengan sangat baik," kuucapkan apa yang saat itu ada di pikiranku.

"Please hyung. I beg you," kembali dia menangis. Kenapa setiap kali melihatku dia harus menangis? Kenapa?

Aku yang hendak melakukan perbuatan yang lebih jauh segera berubah pikiran. Ani, bukan berubah pikiran. Tapi, lebih tepatnya adalah tubuhku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Tanganku meraih tubuh Chansung yang tergolek tak berdaya dan mendekapnya erat. Pemuda jangkung ini masih sesenggukan, tapi aku berusaha menenangkannya.

What the hell am I doing right now? Bukannya harusnya aku marah padanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku meluapkan kemarahanku sekarang? Tapi kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Shit, pasti aku sudah gila. Karena semua tekanan dalam hidupku selama ini, aku pasti jadi gila sekarang.

Awalnya seluruh tubuh Chansung menegang dalam pelukanku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah mulai rileks. Tanpa terasa, kantukpun mulai menyerangku. Aku pun tertidur.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah di jendela dan membuatku sedikit terganggu. Aku sedikit bergeser dari posisi tidurku semula, namun tanganku terasa berat dan tak bisa dipindahkan. Dengan malas, kubuka mataku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Chansung menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantalnya. Aku ingin menarik tanganku, namun kuurungkan niatku itu. Kubiarkan pemuda ini tertidur.

Kupandangi wajahnya dalam diam. Chansung memang tampan, dan kalau aku boleh mengatakan, ia bisa dibilang cantik. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut dan tiba-tiba aku sangat ingin mengecup bibir itu. Aku ingat sekarang, walaupun aku sudah berulang kali melakukan sex dengan Chansung, tetapi belum pernah sekalipun aku mencium bibirnya. Itu memang komitmenku. Aku tidak akan pernah mencium orang yang tak ku cintai, sekalipun kami melakukan sex.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur karena aku masih merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku ke atas kasur yang empuk. Sedikit kutarik tubuh pemuda di sampingku ini hingga benar-benar merapat dengan tubuhku dan kutarik selimut agak tinggi sehingga ia tidak kedinginan.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, namun hal pertama yang kuingat adalah jeritan dari suara orang yang tak kukenal.

"Aaaaaargggghhhhh...," suara teriakan wanita membuatku terbangun. Begitu juga dengan Chansung.

"Eomma, kenapa teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini?" kudengar suara Chansung di sebelahku.

"Channie, mianhae. Aish eomma keluar dulu," kulihat seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dari kamar.

"What's wrong with eomma?" ucap Chansung seraya menoleh ke arahku.

Dan seketika itu juga Chansung berteriak,"Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh."

.

.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : PG-13 (NC-17 for later)**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 5/?**

**Note : okay ini chapter 5... author rada frustasi dan depresi jadi baru sekarang bisa nge-post ini chapter. Baca boleh, komen juga boleh, ngebash jangan (HARAM)**

**Chansung Eomma POV**

Hari ini aku datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apartemen anakku di Seoul karena aku sangat merindukannya. Aku mendengar kabar baik darinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu model utama dalam sebuah event besar. Aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui bahwa karir anakku di dunia modelling berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Bagaimanapun, mana ada orangtua yang tidak senang saat anaknya sukses.

Tapi, apa yang kutemui pagi ini sangat mengejutkanku. Aku tahu, anakku bisa dikatakan sedikit feminim, hm, tapi mungkin sangat sedikit ya? Tapi jujur, aku tak pernah mengira bahwa ia gay. Saat aku sampai dan melihat apartemennya sedikit berantakan oleh pecahan vas bunga, aku langsung pergi ke kamarnya, berniat untuk memarahinya. Namun, semuanya kuurungkan saat melihat anakku tidur bersama seorang pemuda lain. Mereka berdua terlelap dengan posisi yang sangat romantis. Kepala anakku bersandar pada lengan dan bahu pemuda itu sedangkan tangannya terkulai di atas dada bidang pemuda kecoklatan itu. Oh, betapa romantisnya. persis seperti apa yang sering terjadi di dalam film.

Hm, sayangnya bukan hanya itu saja yang mengejutkanku. Mereka berdua bertelanjang dada. Dan apakah aku boleh menebak? Apakah mereka berdua telanjang? Apakah mereka telah melakukan sex semalam? Aish, aku sangat penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Di sekujur leher dan dada anakku, aku sempat melihat banyak sekali hickey di sana. Tidak mungkin khan kalau mereka melewatkan malam tanpa terjadi apapun? Aigoo, kenapa aku jadi pervert seperti ini.

Walaupun masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, beruntunglah kesadaranku segera kembali. Aku keluar dari kamar sambil menutup wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Kudengar anakku berteriak tak lama setelah aku keluar. Apakah dia juga malu? Malu bahwa ibunya mengetahui hubungannya dengan kekasihnya? Aish anak itu.

**End of Chansung eomma POV**

.

.

Chansung melotot horor saat melihat Taecyeon tidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan tangannya yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Dan karena teriakannya itulah, pemuda kecoklatan itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyuruhnya diam sebelum akhirnya tangan pemuda itu membekap mulutnya. Ditariknya dongsaeng yang ada di hadapannya ke dadanya sambil berbisik pelan,"Berhentilah berteriak. Jangan katakan apapun pada ibumu tentang apa yang telah kulakukan padamu."

Tangan Chansung berusaha membuka bekapan itu, namun gagal karena Taecyeon jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian beastly model itu melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mulut Chansung itu, kemudian diciumnya pundak serta leher pemuda yang ada di dekapannya itu.

Setelah keduanya mandi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, mereka menemukan ibu Chansung sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Kelihatannya perempuan setengah baya itu telah membersihkan ruang tengah yang semalam penuh dengan pecahan kaca akibat amukan Taecyeon.

Perempuan dengan rambut pendek berombak itu segera menatap kedua giant yang berjalan ke arahnya. Chansung mengenakan sweater lengan panjang yang menutupi lehernya sedangkan Taecyeon memakai kaos yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian di kamar Chansung.

"Eoh, kenapa kalian sudah keluar?" sambil terus mengaduk-aduk kuah kimchi soup di dalam panci, Chansung eomma berkata.

"Eomma, kenapa kau datang kemari?" Chansung segera saja memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Dia sangat merindukan ibunya. Terutama setelah ia menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh dari Taecyeon yang membuatnya hampir gila. Ia sangat ingin mengadukan semua yang ia alami. Ia ingin ada orang yang bisa memberinya perkataan menenangkan, tapi rasanya itu semua sudah tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Yah, apa kau tidak malu pada pacarmu? Aigoo, kau sangat manja," tangan kiri Mrs. Hwang yang tidak sibuk mengaduk mencoba melepaskan lengan anaknya yang melingkar tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Eommonim, jeongmal mianhada. Seharusnya aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal, dan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti tadi," Taecyeon berkata dari tempatnya berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Aish, tak perlu meminta maaf padaku anak muda. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian, karena aku telah mengganggu pagi kalian," setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan anak lelakinya dan mematikan kompor, ibu ini mendekati Taecyeon dan menepuk lengannya sambil berkata,"Siapa namamu nak?"

Taecyeon dan Chansung sontak terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu.

"Taecyeon. Ok Taecyeon eommonim. Aku adalah...," ibu Chansung dengan cepat memotong perkataan Taecyeon,"pacar Chansung khan?"

"Nde," tanpa berpikir dua kali pemuda kekar berotot itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Mrs. Hwang serta memberikan senyumannya, senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah ditujukan pada Chansung sebelumnya, sedangkan di sisi lain pemuda bernama Chansung itu terperangah dengan apa yang barusan didengar dan dilihatnya.

"Ah, anak nakal," Chansung tersadar saat ibunya menatap matanya dan mencubit lengannya.

"Arghh eomma.. wae?" pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Taecyeon ini meringis kesakitan. Walaupun sebenarnya cubitan ibunya itu tidak akan berasa apa-apa saat tubuhnya sehat, namun sekarang banyak lebam di seluruh tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja ibunya telah mencubit bagian yang lebam itu.

"Kenapa kau punya pacar dan tidak pernah mengatakan pada eomma ataupun appa? Kami tidak akan marah kalau kau mengatakan terus terang pada kami kalau kau itu gay Channie. Lagipula, Taecyeon terlihat seperti pemuda yang baik. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan kami lebih awal, seperti kata Taecyeon tadi."

"Eommonim, Chansung sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena itulah ia tidak menghubungimu. Rencananya kami akan memberitahukannya saat kami berdua tidak sibuk," sambil mengumpulkan semua kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki, Taecyeon berdiri di belakang Chansung dan langsung memeluk giant di depannya itu.

"Hm, baiklah. Toh, sekarang aku sudah tahu. Aku akan segera memberitahu ayahmu. Dan ingat, kalian harus datang ke rumah untuk makan malam beberapa hari lagi. Mau tidak mau kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini pada appamu. Pasti Mr. Hwang itu akan sangat senang mengetahui anaknya sudah punya pacar."

"Eomma, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Chansung mencoba memberitahu ibunya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan adalah salah. Bahwa pemuda yang ada di sampingnya bukanlah pacarnya. Bahwa hubungan mereka tidak sebagus itu. Bahwa pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang membenci anaknya mati-matian. Orang yang berusaha mencelakakannya dengan berbagai macam cara.

"Channie, eomma senang kau bersama dengan Taecyeon. Bukankah kau bahagia dengannya?" ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengarahkan pada hickey di lehernya yang menyembul keluar dari balik sweater.

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan khidmat. Sesekali Mrs. Hwang menceritakan hal-hal sepele mengenai Chansung, seperti bagaimana Chansung saat kecil, apa makanan favoritnya, apa yang biasa lakukan saat belum menjadi model, dan masih banyak lagi. Taecyeon mendengarkan dengan sangat baik dan terkadang menimpali perkataan Mrs. Hwang, termasuk mengiyakan dan menyetujui. Tak jarang terdengar tawa dari kedua orang itu sedangkan Chansung hanya bisa makan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa apa yang Taecyeon lakukan bukanlah sandiwara. Bahwa ia memang orang baik yang bisa eomma percaya. Bahwa ia adalah pacar sungguhan Chansung. Bahwa ia tidak akan kembali jahat setelah ibunya pergi. Bahwa pemuda itu akan selamanya bersikap seperti ini.

"Taecyeon-ie, makanlah yang banyak. Eomma tahu kalau kau sudah bekerja keras semalam," dengan sigap Mrs. Hwang meletakkan potongan daging ke atas mangkuk nasi Taecyeon.

"Kerja keras apa eomma?" Chansung berkata.

"Tentu saja kerja keras. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam itu pastinya mengeluarkan energi yang tidak sedikit khan? Bagaimana bisa kau masih menyangkalnya sedangkan buktinya sudah banyak," Mrs. Hwang tidak mempedulikan perkataan anaknya dan masih sibuk menaruh makanan di mangkuk Taecyeon.

"Emmeonim, Anda bisa saja," Taecyeon sedikit tertawa karena ia mengerti maksud perkataan Mrs. Hwang.

"Eomma, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti?" Chansung cemberut dan mogok makan.

"Aish, anak ini. Haruskah eomma menjelaskannya dengan kata yang gampang kau pahami?"

"Ne," sambil menunjukkan muka polosnya Chansung meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya dan menatap ibunya penuh harap. Mrs. Hwang melambaikan sedikit tangannya menandakan agar Chansung mendekatkan telinganya.

"Yang aku dan Taecyeon bicarakan adalah," Chansung mengangguk-angguk mendengar setiap kata yang dibisikkan oleh ibunya hingga kata terakhir,"SEX."

UHUK UHUK

Mendengar kata itu Chansung langsung terbatuk, sedangkan Taecyeon kembali tertawa mengetahui betapa polosnya pemuda di sampingnya ini. Karena merasa sedikit kasihan melihatnya menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak, dia memberikan gelas berisi air putih padanya.

Sekitar jam sebelas siang, Mrs. Hwang pamit pulang. Ia berkata bahwa hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena ia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya dan calon menantunya. Walaupun baru bertemu dengan Taecyeon sebentar, ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu adalah jodoh yang tepat untuk anaknya. Orang yang akan menjaga dan menyayangi anaknya sama halnya dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia berharap bahwa orang itu akan mencintai Chansung selamanya.

Sebelum pergi, Mrs. Hwang membuat satu permintaan yang membuat Chansung dan Taecyeon terlonjak. Bagaimana tidak? Dia meminta Taecyeon mencium Chansung di depannya.

"Eomma, kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?"

"Aish, cuma sebuah ciuman. Tegakah kau menolak permintaan eomma? Lagian apa yang kalian lakukan semalam khan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jadi apa salahnya?" sambil menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya, Mrs. Hwang berusaha meyakinkan kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi eomma, itu tidak seperti yang eomma pikirkan. Kami tidak melakukannya. Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu eomma?" pipi Chansung merona merah mengingat pembicaraan mereka di meja makan tadi.

"Aigoo, ayolah. Kau kan anak eomma yang baik."

Selang beberapa saat, Taecyeon membalikkan tubuh Chansung agar menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung dikecupnya bibir merah jambu pemuda itu. KLIK

Chansung menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi handphonenya.

"Hehehe, eomma akan menjadikannya bukti untuk ditunjukkan pada ayahmu. Peace," Mrs. Hwang mengacungkan handphonenya dan menggoyangkannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Lelaki tua itu pasti akan senang melihatnya."

**Taecyeon POV**

Walaupun aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini, tapi aku merasa bahagia. Enatah ini karena ibu Chansung atau karena aku bersandiwara sebagai pacar Chansung? Belum pernah aku bisa tertawa lepas dengan orang asing yang bahkan baru sebentar kutemui. Aku merasa memiliki keluarga. Aku merasa bahwa keberadaanku sangat berharga.

Kuakui, ibu Chansung adalah orang yang baik. Kami bertiga sarapan bersama dan setelah itu mengobrol sejenak. Saat mengobrol itu aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai pemuda yang sangat kubenci ini. Aku tahu, aku sangat membenci Chansung. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti terlarut dengan peran yang kumainkan. Aku sangat menikmatinya.

Bahkan saat Mrs. Hwang berpamitan pulang, saat ia memintaku untuk mencium Chansung di hadapannya. Bukan main bahagianya aku. Akhirnya, apa yang kuidam-idamkan bisa kulakukan. Apa yang pagi tadi menghantui pikiranku terus menerus, bibir Chansung. Akhirnya aku bisa menciumnya. Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan tanpa harus menyakitinya. Tanpa harus membuatnya menangis.

Suara hatiku mengatakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa apa yang kulakukan hanyalah karena nafsu. Hanya karena aku ingin menciumnya. Hanya karena aku tertarik dengan bibir itu. Hanya karena aku ingin merasakannya. Tidak ada hal lain.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika kulihat sepatu ayahku ada di sana. Semua rasa bahagiaku seolah menguap pergi entah kemana.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kemana saja kau?"

"Apa urusan ayah? Kemanapun aku pergi itu hakku."

"Mwo? Beraninya kau bersikap lancang pada ayahmu?"

"Ayah yang mengajarkannya sendiri. Apa ayah lupa?"

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Katakan saja apa kepentingan ayah hingga ayah datang kemari?"

"Baiklah. Ini foto dan data calon istrimu. Pertunangan kalian akan dilangsungkan minggu depan, sedangkan pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan bulan depan," ayahku meletakkan sebuah folder berwarna hitam di atas meja.

"Apa cuma itu yang membawa ayah kemari?"

"Bukan cuma itu. Karena ayah takut kau akan melarikan diri, ayah sudah menyiapkan dua pengawal khusus untukmu. Mulai sekarang, kau tak akan bisa pergi tanpa kawalan mereka."

"Mwo? Pengawal? Apa ayah kira aku adalah tahanan? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ayah lakukan padaku?"

"Ayah ingin kau menikah dan bekerja di perusahaan."

"Tapi ayah, kita sudah sepakat kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan peran itu, aku baru menyetujui saran ayah."

"Taecyeon, kau sudah tidak mungkin mendapatkan peran itu. Jadi, berhentilah mengejar hal yang sia-sia. Kembalilah ke perusahaan dan menikahlah. Ciptakan rumah tangga yang bahagia dan cetak banyak uang."

"Apa hanya uang yang bisa ayah pikirkan? Apakah ayah tak bisa memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Kau selalu bersikap kekanakan Taecyeon. Hentikan kebodohan yang kau lakukan selama ini. Sudah cukup waktumu terbuang percuma. Dan sudah cukup main-mainnya. Ayah pergi dulu."

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHH."

Aku mengamuk dan melempar semua benda yang ada di atas meja. Kutendang semua benda yang bisa kugapai hingga rasanya semua tenagaku terkuras habis. Karena kelelahan aku terbaring di atas sofa dan pandanganku terarah pada satu benda.

Kulirik folder biru di atas meja dan kuhampiri dengan rasa frustasi yang kian memuncak. Bagaimana bisa mereka selalu mengatur hidupku? Bagaimana bisa mereka membuatku seperti boneka dan melarangku melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Inikah yang dinamakan orangtua? Apakah mereka pantas menjadi orangtuaku?

Fuck.

Kubuka folder itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat foto perempuan itu terpampang jelas di halaman pertama.

YOONA.

End of Taecyeon POV

Di sebuah studio dance

"Hyung, apa yang membuatmu lesu seperti itu?" Wooyoung yang sedang melakukan pemanasan menatap kasihan pada kekasihnya.

"Aniyo Woo. I'm fine," Nickhun menggeleng.

"Hm, aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taecyeon. Bukankah tadi malam kau baru saja bertemu dengannya hyung?" sekarang Wooyoung melakukan split dan membungkukkan badannya hingga menyentuh lantai studio.

"Iya."

"Benar tak ada masalah?" sang dancer duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pernahkah kau percaya bahwa Ok Taecyeon tak membuat masalah?"

"Arraseo. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hyung? Semoga aku bisa membantu," digenggamnya tangan Nickhun and he squezed it.

"Bagaimana cara kita menyadarkan Taecyeon?"

"Menyadarkan? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Dia selalu berulah, dan melukai orang lain. Bagaimana kita bisa menghentikannya?"

"Yeobo, pasti ada jalan yang bisa kita tempuh untuk menyadarkan Taecyeon hyung. Aku yakin. Kau tak perlu terlalu bersedih yeobo."

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih? Dia sudah memperkosa seseorang dan menganggapnya itu hal biasa. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya hidup seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dia menjadi monster?" Nickhun menyandarkan dahinya pada dada Wooyoung yang langsung menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Walaupun masih terkejut dengan perkataan Nickhun mengenai perbuatan bejat Taecyeon, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menenangkan kekasihnya. Pantas saja semalam Nickhun pulang dengan wajah yang kusut, namun sang dancer tidak berani menanyakan apapun padanya. Baru sekarang ia bisa mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : NC-17 for later**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 6/?**

**Note : okay ini chapter 6. Hahaha chingudeul, readerdeul, yeoreobeundeul thanks for waiting this fic (wkwkwkwk padahal g ada yang nungguin, ehm author sotoy). Okay, maafkan ke-sotoy-an author. Silakan saja menikmati sajian berikut ini dan tolong tinggalkan tip berupa comment (bagi yang berminat, kalo g berminat bisa langsung tinggalin aja ini fic author lila legawa lho, g bakal protes dah)**

**YOU FAGGOT!**

"Appa, I'll marry that girl," Taecyeon said to his father ,"So, please take back that bodyguard you've sent here. I promise I'll never try to run away."

"Apa kau pikir aku masih bisa percaya dengan janji-janjimu?"

"Berikan aku kesempatan terakhir. Singkirkan semua bodyguard itu dan aku akan menikahi gadis yang sudah kau pilih."

"Geurae. Deal."

"Deal," Taecyeon menghela napas dan segera mengakhiri koneksi telepon dengan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu kemudian, Chansung kembali berangkat ke kantor untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik dan tidak terasa sakit. Dirapikannya pakaian yang ia kenakan dan dipandanginya seluruh isi kantor, siapa tahu Taecyeon ada disana sehingga ia perlu melarikan diri sebelum the older melihatnya. Namun, tampaknya Taecyeon tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini karena Chansung tidak bertemu dengannya dimanapun ia berada.

"Chansung, apa yang kau lihat?" Chansung menengokkan kepalanya dan dia mundur beberapa langkah saat mengetahui bahwa wajah Seulong berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan hal itu membuatnya kaget.

"Hyu-hyung kau membuatku kaget."

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang mencari seseorang?" sang senior mencari berkeliling ke arah awal Chansung terbengong.

"Nothing hyung," Chansung hendak beranjak pergi ketika tangan kekar Seulong menahan lengannya.

"Hey, Chan mau makan siang bersama?" Seulong memberinya kedipan.

"Oh-uh-eh ne hyung," dengan begitu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kafetaria kantor yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Chansung-ah, tahukah kau kalau Taecyeon akan segera menikah?"

BURRRR Chansung menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ditelannya ke arah sang senior yang hanya bisa terbengong.

"Mianhae hyung," sang junior segera mengambil tisue yang berada di dalam kotak dan mencoba membersihkan makanan yang menempel di baju Seulong.

"What happen Chan?" Seulong berkata sambil meraih tangan kanan Chansung yang berada di dadanya.

"Nothing hyung, I'm sorry. Aku hanya tersedak."

"Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Chansung terhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seniornya.

Apa aku baik-baik saja? Apa alasannya kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja? Apakah aku ada hak untuk merasa tidak baik-baik saja? Tapi apa hak-ku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukannya seharusnya aku merasa lega? Bukannya aku merasa bahagia? Bukannya aku seharusnya merasa bebas karena nantinya Taecyeon hyung tidak akan melukaiku lagi? Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatiku?-pikir Chansung.

"Kau melamun lagi Chan?" Seulong membuyarkan semua lamunan Chansung.

"Hah? Oh hyung maaf, sepertinya aku hanya sedikit lelah," sang junior berusaha meyakinkan hyung-nya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aish, apa karena peran utama itu kau jadi terlalu lelah berlatih Chan?"

"Mungkin hyung," the younger menarik tangannya dari tubuh Seulong.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu keras terhadap tubuhmu Chan," saat Seulong sedang berceramah, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap mengalihkan perhatian Chansung.

Pemuda itu menarik ujung topinya dan melirik sekilas ke arah mereka berdua duduk. Kemudian ia langsung berjalan mendekati Chansung dan Seulong. Sekilas saja Chansung sudah bisa mengenali kalau ia adalah Taecyeon, orang yang paling ditakutinya tapi juga diharapkannya untuk dilihat.

Sang giant langsung duduk di samping Chansung dan menyerobot minuman yang ada di depan sang maknae tanpa si pemilik sempat memprotes.

"Yah, Taecyeon-ah itu minuman Chansung," Seulong menunjuk-nunjuk ke gelas kosong yang masih berada di genggaman Taecyeon.

"Arra hyung," sang giant melirik sekilas ke arah Chansung kemudian kembali menatap Seulong,"Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?"

"Makan siang, why?"

Taecyeon menatap ganjil pada seniornya seakan ingin mengorek informasi yang tersembunyi.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Am I not trustable enough for you Taec?" Seulong mencium kecurigaan Taecyeon.

"Oh, you are hyung," Taecyeon sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gelas yang sedang sibuk dimainkannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Chansung menangkap perasaan yang aneh. Walaupun Taecyeon jarang sekali bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya di kantor, tapi kali ini gelagatnya terlihat sedikit mencurigakan dan sepertinya ia sedang gundah. Haruskah Chansung bertanya tentang keadaannya? Ah, sebaiknya tidak. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan Taecyeon.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya hyung?" Seulong menatap giant di depannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan gelas dalam genggamannya.

"Mwo?" beberapa detik kemudian Seulong melanjutkan perkataannya seolah teringat akan sesuatu sambil menjentikkan jarinya,"Ah, kau akan menikah. Itu maksudmu?"

"Ne."

"Yah, siapa gadis beruntung itu? Katakan!" pemuda tertua dari ketiga orang yang duduk di kafetaria itu semakin bersemangat untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis yang akan dinikahi oleh dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Yoona hyung."

WHAT? YOONA? APAKAH IM YOONA YANG TAECYEON MAKSUD?- pikir Chansung.

"WOW, bagaimana bisa? Kau sangat beruntung Taec," Seulong menyelamatinya.

"Seulong hyung, bisakah aku permisi. Aku ada jadwal latihan beberapa saat lagi. Terima kasih makan siangnya," secepat kilat Chansung berdiri, menyambar tasnya dan membungkuk kepada Seulong kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan meja tempatnya makan barusan.

"YAH HWANG CHANSUNG!" Seulong berteriak,"What's wrong with these kids really?"

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan," Taecyeon pun turut berlalu.

"Aish, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Dasar dongsaeng-dongsaeng jahat," Seulong cemberut tidak pada siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**Taecyeon POV**

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Melihat Chansung meninggalkan aku dan Seulong hyung, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pergi mengejarnya. Apa aku sudah semakin gila? Untuk apa aku mengejarnya?

Tanganku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri kemudian menarik lengan Chansung yang sudah tepat berada di depanku. Sontak dia berhenti dan dengan ragu melihat ke arahku.

"Hyu—hyung, wae gurae?"

"Ikut aku."

Aku mengajaknya pergi ke parkiran dimana mobilku berada.

"Aku ada latihan hyung," dia berusaha berontak.

"Ani, kau berbohong Chansung. Tidak ada latihan sore ini. Diamlah dan ikut saja denganku."

Kudorong tubuhnya ke dalam mobil yang sudah terbuka pintunya. Kubiarkan ia duduk di sampingku kali ini karena aku tidak ingin ia kabur. Kulajukan mobil kesayanganku itu menuju apartemenku.

"Hyu—hyung, mau kemana kita?"

Aku tetap terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Melihat aku tanpa reaksi, pemuda di sampingku langsung diam. Dia hanya memainkan jari-jarinya seakan-akan ragu untuk kembali bertanya. Jadilah perjalanan kami berlangsung dalam diam.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku membimbing Chansung menelusuri gedung apartemen tempatku tinggal seorang diri itu. Dan herannya, ia hanya menurut saja kusuruh memasuki ruangan pribadiku itu. Dia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya yang selalu memberontak dan berisik, kali ini dia kelihatan sangat pasif.

Kututup rapat pintu apartemen dan kulepaskan topi yang sedari tadi kupakai. Dia berbalik menatapku dan entah kenapa saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku merasakan suatu sensasi yang aneh. Sensasi yang membuatku seperti menelan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perutku.

Aku maju selangkah, tapi dia tidak mundur. Ada apa dengan Chansung? Kemana Chansung yang selalu takut padaku itu pergi?

Aku kembali maju selangkah, dan sekarang jarak kami tinggal satu langkah lagi. Namun, herannya dia tetap berada di posisinya. Larilah Hwang Chansung. Larilah dan selamatkan dirimu seperti biasanya. Aku mohon.

Ini dia langkah terakhirku, dan sekarang kami persis berhadapan. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan aku bisa merasakan tarikan napasnya yang terasa sangat tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberontak seperti biasanya huh?" kupicingkan alis mataku dan melemparinya tatapan curiga.

"This is the last time hyung. I beg you. After this time, please let me go," matanya yang biasanya bersinar kali ini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Majimakiya (the last time already)? What are you talking about?"

"Kau akan menikah hyung. Apakah kau akan terus melakukan pelecehan ini terhadapku hyung?"

"Pelecehan?" aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan walaupun tubuhnya tetap diam di tempat,"Apa kau anggap semua ini pelecehan Hwang Chansung?"

Dengan ragu dia mengangguk sekali.

"Kalau kau menganggap ini pelecehan, lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya kepada polisi?" dengan bodohnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja dia tak akan melaporkannya pada siapapun karena aku telah berjanji bahwa aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani bicara.

"Hyung, apa menurutmu ini semua menarik?"

"Mwo?" aku balik bertanya.

"Nde, apa menurutmu mempermainkanku seperti ini menarik dan membahagiakan bagimu? Apa karena aku telah mendapatkan peran yang selama ini kau inginkan itu, lalu kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Aku tidak pernah meminta, berminat dan tidak pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan peran itu hyung. Tapi lihat, apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau menyiksaku lahir dan batin hyung," dia berkata sambil menghentikan tangan kananku yang sudah bersiap meluncur membelai wajahnya.

Kurasakan tangannya bergetar, mungkin dia marah.

"Hyung, kau bisa ambil semua yang kau mau. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak mengambil kebahagiaanku?" dihempaskannya tanganku dengan kasar olehnya.

What? Kebahagiaannya? Oh, tentu saja aku harus merampas semua kebahagiaannya karena dia juga merampas semua kebebasanku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya lolos begitu saja? Dia menghancurkanku, jadi sepantasnyalah aku menghancurkannya. Duri dibalas duri.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melakukan semuanya?" dia menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Betapa frustasinya dia.

"Kau mau tahu? Kenapa aku melakukan semuanya?" aku berjalan menjauh darinya dan duduk di atas sofa tempat menonton TV favoritku.

"Kau telah merebut semuanya HWANG CHANSUNG. Semua orang menyukaimu, semua orang bahkan Park Jiyoung sajangnim menyukaimu. Mereka selalu melihat sisi positifmu, tapi tiap kali mereka melihatku, mereka hanya akan menempelkan label bangsat, bajingan, kurang ajar, brutal, tak tahu malu, atau apapun itu. Kau dewa Chansung, sedangkan aku adalah setan yang hanya pantas ditempatkan di neraka.

Kau punya semuanya, keluarga yang menyayangimu, sedangkan aku, walaupun aku punya keluarga, rasanya selama ini aku seperti hidup tanpa keluarga. Ayahku hanya tahu tentang uang, ibuku hanya tahu tentang perhiasannya, mereka tidak seperti orang tuamu.

Karir dan hidupmu berjalan dengan mulus. Kau tahu? Aku berusaha mati-matian agar orangtuaku mengijinkanku menjadi model. Aku bahkan bertaruh dengan mereka. Jika dalam waktu tiga tahun aku berhasil menjadi model utama dalam acara fashion show terbesar, maka aku boleh meneruskan pekerjaanku ini. Jika tidak, aku harus kembali pada mereka dan menjadi budak mereka untuk mengumpulkan uang. Aku tak punya kewenangan untuk menolak. Dan yang paling kusesalkan, kenapa disaat aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan peran itu, kau datang dan merusaknya."

"Hyung, kau yang merusak semuanya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena foto-."

"Foto? Huh, mereka. Apa kau pikir aku tidur dengan mereka karena aku menyukai mereka? Chansung-ah, tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang? Fuck it all. Orang tuaku tidak pernah tulus menyayangiku, begitu juga dengan semua bitch yang datang padaku. They just want my body, that's all. After they got what they've wanted, it's over. And you know what? Salah seorang anti fans yang telah mengirimkan semuanya. Mereka menjebakku. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini selalu ada kamera tersembunyi setiap kali aku bermain bersama wanita-wanita sialan itu."

"Hyung, apa karena itu juga ka-kau harus me-menikah?"

"Nde. Jika tidak, orang tuaku akan menempatkan bodyguard di apartemenku dan mereka akan memantau semua kegiatanku dan melaporkannya."

"Hyung, aku akan memberikan peran itu padamu. Aku akan mengatakan pada Park jiyoung sajangnim bahwa aku cedera atau apa sehingga tidak bisa menerima peran itu. Dan aku akan mengusulkan agar mereka memilihmu hyung."

"Mwo? Apa kau kira semudah itu?" aku berbalik mendekatinya dan kuhimpit tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Hyu-hyung."

"HWANG CHANSUNG, bisakah kau perbaiki semuanya?" aku mendengus persis di depan wajahnya, dan tepat ketika mulutnya membuka hendak berujar sesuatu aku langsung saja berkata,"Impossible," aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku ketika lenganku ditahan olehnya.

"Hyung, I'll try. I promise."

"Eat your fucking promise Chansung," dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan cengkeramannya di lenganku.

"Kau mau bermain denganku Hwang Chansung?" kubalik keadaan dan kuseret ia ke dalam kamar tidurku.

**.**

**.**

Kudorong dengan kasar tubuh dongsaengku itu ke tempat tidur sehingga ia jatuh terlentang dan segera kulucuti semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kuperlakukan ia secara kasar, tetapi herannya dia kembali terdiam seakan pasrah dengan apa yang hendak kulakukan.

"Naemamdaero hae hyung."

What? Dia membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau? Apa dia sudah gila?

Chansung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Kedua lengannya melingkar di pundakku yang masih sibuk terbengong. Dia membisikkan kata-kata yang semakin membuatku tercengang.

"Kalau dengan melakukan semua itu kau merasa lega, lakukanlah hyung," ucapnya sembari menghembuskan napas hangatnya persis di samping telingaku membuatku merinding.

Tak hanya berhenti disitu, dia juga mulai menjilati bagian luar daun telingaku membuatku kegelian. Pelukan lengannya di pundakku bergeser karena tangannya sibuk meraba-raba dadaku dan hal ini benar-benar membuatku turn on. Lidahnya masih terus menerus menjilati daun telingaku bahkan sampai lekuk dan mulai merambah ke bagian dalam.

Tangannya tidak diam begitu saja, dengan seksinya, jari jemari panjang nan lentik itu menyingkap kemeja yang kupakai. Oh God, betapa seksi pemandangan di depanku ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti ini dan membuatku benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lainnya.

"You like it hyung?" ucapnya setelah berhasil menyingkirkan bajuku ke sudut ruangan.

Dengan sangat bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk dan menikmati permainan yang sedang dilakukan oleh dongsaengku itu. Dia tersenyum kecil mengetahui jawabanku dan kembali ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekarang giliran resleting celanaku yang dibukanya. Dan entah dia kerasukan setan darimana, dengan sekali coba dia melepaskan celana sekaligus boxer yang kupakai.

Tidak hanya itu, setelah aku bertelanjang bulat sama seperti dirinya, dia mulai berjalan perlahan mengitari tubuhku, oh sangat pelan, saking pelannya aku ingin segera menarik tubuh mulusnya ke dalam pelukanku. Namun, kuurungkan niatku itu karena aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukannya.

Tanpa disadari, ia berhenti tepat di belakangku dan kembali berbisik di telinga kananku dengan suaranya yang sangat seksi itu,"Hyung, let's start it."

Mendengar ajakannya itu, aku langsung tersadar dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Aku akui, sepertinya aku bersikap lebih gentle kali ini karena Chansung tidak merintih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kami melakukannya. Aku langsung mengangkangi dongsaengku ini dan mulai mencumbunya. Kuciumi bibirnya seakan bibirnya itu adalah benda termanis dalam hidupku. Kami berdua berduel dan kurasakan bahwa Chansung sudah mulai menikmati permainan kami ini, hal ini terbukti dengan sambutan hangatnya yang membiarkan lidahku dengan bebasnya menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan jemarinya yang sibuk mengelus-elus dan meraba-raba setiap bagian tubuhku, mulai dari pundak, leher, dada bahkan perut dan yang membuatku ingin sekali mengerang adalah saat ia memain-mainkan jarinya di antara nippleku. Bagaimana tidak, sesasi gerakan melingkar jarinya membuatku bergidik dan sepertinya darahku langsung turun semua ke my crotch.

Kami melakukan foreplay sekitar lima belas menit. Dalam lima belas menit itu kami saling mencium, meraba, menjilat, dan menghisap apapun yang bisa kami jangkau. Aku bahkan sudah meninggalkan hickey ke seluruh bagian leher dan dada Chansung, padahal hickey dari perbuatanku yang sebelumnya saja belum hilang secara sempurna.

"Hyung, don't tease me anymore please," dia membuat muka memohon padaku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlutut di daerah selangkangannya dan mengarahkan mukaku ke his dick. Kuhembuskan napas hangatku pelan dan hal itu membuat seluruh tubuh dongsaengku itu merinding dan bergetar. Langsung saja kujilati ujung penis Chansung dan sedikit kuperlambat gerakanku membuatnya mengerang tiada henti. Suara jeritannya yang seksi membuat seluruh tubuhku semakin bersemangat. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya. Bagaimana bisa setelah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan sex aku baru pernah mendengar suara seseksi itu dari mulutnya.

"Hyu – hyung, I... I wan..," kata-kata Chansung langsung terhenti saat aku memasukkan semua batang penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Kuakui aku benar-benar gila kali ini.

Kukulum berulang kali batang penisnya yang seketika itu berubah menegang dan rasanya membuat seluruh bagian rahangku sakit karena benda kenyal itu terus saja menyodok bagian belakang tenggorokanku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada Chansung tanpa membuatku tersedak. Setelah sekitar lima menit kukulum dan kupermainkan buah pelirnya, kurasakan tubuh Chansung semakin menegang. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Chansung juga terlihat meremas seprai seakan hidupnya bergantung pada kain itu. Matanya merem melek seakan menikmati suatu sensasi yang luar biasa menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyu – hyung I wanna come," dia mengatakan padaku dengan susah payah.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik saja cairan kental putih dan hangat menyembur keluar dari kemaluan Chansung dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menelan semua cairan itu dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku semula dan kembali menduduki tubuh dongsaengku yang kini sudah lemas karena orgasmenya telah memakan banyak tenaga. Kukecup perlahan bibirnya berniat untuk membagikan rasa cum nya sendiri. Dia tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dan menarikku agar semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Kami terus beradu mulut hingga kurasakan my dick juga membutuhkan perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi my dick terus saja bergesekan dengan paha mulus Chansung dan hal itu benar-benar nikmat. Kemaluanku yang tadinya dalam keadaan normal, sekarang sudah berdiri dengan bangganya membuat Chansung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hyung, come inside me now!" dia memerintahku begitu saja.

WHAT?

Kenapa Hwang Chansung menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Hyung," dia merengut karena aku tiba-tiba saja melamun dan tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya.

"Wae?"

"Just shove it inside me," tangannya memegang batang penisku dengan mesra dan membimbingnya masuk ke his hole. God, his hand is a magic.

Aish, like I will come anytime now cuz of Chansung hand.

"Chansung, I need to prepare you first."

"No need hyung. I like it raw with you," dia memberiku kedipan seksinya.

Dan setelah itu kurasakan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan. Chansung mendorong batang penisku ke dalam holenya dan itu membuatku langsung mengerang.

"Chan... it... shit, youre so tight," kedua tanganku berpegangan pada pinggang Chansung sekaligus menahannya agar tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Hyung, move... please," kulihat wajahnya yang sangat seksi. Ia seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia menyuruhku untuk segera bergerak, jadi kuturuti saja kemauannya.

I roll my hips and it make him going crazy. He clutched both his hand at my shoulder and try to hug me. Fuck, it's too much for now. My dick just dissapearing in his tight hole and his inside wall really trap my dick in it. My dongsaeng eyes are closed and I really want to kiss him right now.

Aku menciumnya untuk mengurangi dan mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya. Dengan segera ia membalas ciumanku sedangkan aku masih terus berusaha untuk menuntaskan pekerjaanku. I trust my cock in and out several times till I fell that Chansung inner wall really tight around my cock. And finnaly, I let out a loud moan (same with Chansung) when I spur out all my seed inside his body while Chansung come in between our stomach.

Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Aku langsung ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Tapi, melihat bahwa Chansung lebih tidak bertenaga, aku mulai bergeser dan terlentang di sampingnya. Kami berdua ngos-ngosan dan dibanjiri oleh keringat. Kupalingkan mukaku ke arah Chansung yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Thanks," ucapku seraya mengecup bibirnya.

"No need hyung."

**.**

**.**

**Chansung POV**

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, tetapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku masih sangat malas untuk membuka mata. "OH FUCK!" seseorang berteriak setelah itu.

"OK TACYEON YOU BASTARD, WAKE UP YOU FAGGOT!"

Taecyeon hyung terbangun mendengar teriakan itu dan setelah itu kulihat seorang lelaki menampar wajah Taecyeon hyung persis saat aku membuka mata.

"ABEOJI."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : NC-17 for later**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 7/?**

**Note : Chingudeul, chapter 7 in here. Hehehe sedikit basa-basi deh, author lagi kesel sama orang, jadi bawaannya pengen bikin sesuatu yang menyiksa-nyiksa, jadilah chap ini berantakan gara-gara mood author yang lagi stres ini. Ah udahan deh, authornya ngomong apaan si, kagak penting. Happy reading... ^^**

**THIS IS MY FAULT**

"OK TACYEON YOU BASTARD, WAKE UP YOU FAGGOT!"

Taecyeon hyung terbangun mendengar teriakan itu dan setelah itu kulihat seorang lelaki menampar wajah Taecyeon hyung persis saat aku membuka mata.

"ABEOJI."

**.**

**.**

Panik melanda Taecyeon dan Chansung. Bagaimana tidak? Ayah Taecyeon sekarang berada di kamar Taecyeon dan menyaksikan anaknya dalam keadaan telanjang bersama dengan pemuda lain. Tanpa bertanya pun pasti Mr. Ok sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua baru saja melakukan sex.

"PULANG KE RUMAH SEKARANG JUGA DAN TINGGALKAN PEMUDA BEDEBAH INI!" suara Mr. Ok membahana di ruangan yang hening.

"Tapi Abeoji."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. IKUT AKU PULANG KE RUMAH ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERETMU DALAM KEADAAN TELANJANG SEPERTI INI?"

"Abeoji, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," sekali lagi Mr. Ok memotong perkataan sang giant dengan melakukan sesuatu yang sungguh keji.

Mr. Ok manampar wajah Chansung dan secepat kilat menarik lengan Chansung yang masih gemetar ketakutan karena situasi yang sangat mendadak ini dan mulai menyeret sang model sehingga Chansung terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan sempat meringis kesakitan,"Mr. Ok. Please let me go."

"Abeoji, lepaskan dia. Kumohon."

"You faggot didn't deserve to be here," dengan kasarnya ayah sang senior terus menyeret Chansung yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat hingga ke pintu apartemen dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai-sampai punggungnya membentur dinding apartemen sebelah.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?"

"PERGI DARI SINI KAU PELACUR!"

BRAKK

Selepas berkata demikian, Mr. Ok langsung saja menutup pintu apartemen anaknya tepat di depan muka Chansung. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Chansung hanya bisa menekuk tubuhnya dan menangis. Dia menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sekarang, bukan hanya badannya saja yang sakit, tapi hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Harga dirinya tiada sudah. Dia bukan lagi Hwang Chansung seorang model yang terkenal, tapi hanya seorang pelacur yang diusir ke jalanan dalam keadaan telanjang dan terhina.

Dari luar, Chansung bisa mendengar suara barang-barang yang pecah karena membentur dinding atau juga suara tamparan dan suara teriakan, hingga tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen terbuka dan memunculkan figur Taecyeon yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap yang segera saja mendekatinya dan membungkuskan selimut ke tubuh telanjang Chansung.

"Chansung-ah, mianhae," sambil berbisik di telinga Chansung yang masih sibuk menangis, Taecyeon segera membopong tubuh sang junior dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"YAH OK TAECYEON!" terdengar teriakan penuh amarah Mr. Ok dari dalam apartemen.

"Hyung, I'm scared," rintih Chansung yang terus-menerus gemetaran sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher hyungnya.

"It's okay. I'm here Chan."

**.**

**.**

Mata Wooyoung terbelalak kaget saat membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Taecyeon bersama dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya yang sekarang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Wooyoung segera membukakan pintu lebar-lebar agar Taecyeon yang masih membopong Chansung dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam tempatnya tinggal bersama Nickhun.

"Woo, Nickhun ada di rumah?"

"Ne. Hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Chansung?" sang dancer menatap ngeri pada tubuh lemah Chansung yang sekarang sudah terbaring di atas kasur kamar tamu.

"Kau kenal Chansung?" Taecyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang dancer yang masih terlihat shock.

"Ne. Dia adik kelasku saat SMA hyung."

"Baguslah kalau begitu kau pasti kenal Junsu dan Junho? Iya khan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tolong telepon mereka sekarang, dan katakan pada mereka untuk segera kesini. Tolong panggilkan juga Nickhun. Cepatlah Woo," sang giant langsung memberikan instruksi pada Wooyoung.

"Baiklah hyung," Wooyoung berlari keluar kamar dan langsung saja menabrak Nickhun yang masih sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Woo, kenapa kau lari-lari?" Nickhun membantu Wooyoung yang terjatuh dan memberinya tatapan aneh seakan-akan bertanya padanya apakah ia barusan melihat hantu atau monster?

"Khun, temuilah Taecyeon di kamar tamu. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mwo? Taecyeon ada di sini? Kapan ia datang? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya barusan."

"Yah Khun, masuklah ke kamar tamu sekarang!" Wooyoung mendorong tubuh kekasihnya yang jelas lebih besar darinya memasuki kamar tamu dengan susah payah.

"Hei-hei, apa-apaan ini?"

**.**

**.**

**Taecyeon POV**

Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur tempat Chansung terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Aku perhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya yang sekarang penuh dengan lebam dan pipinya yang bersimbah air mata. Oh, God apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Kenapa aku menyeretnya ke dalam persoalanku yang pelik?

Kususurkan jari jemariku ke wajahnya yang terlihat lebam, ke matanya yang pasti akan sembab karena ia kelelahan menangis, ke bibirnya yang berdarah. Kemudian kusibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya dan kukecup pelan dahinya itu.

Kini kugenggam erat tangannya dan turut kukecup pula punggung tangannya. Aku benar-benar monster. Aku telah melukainya. Bukan hanya aku saja yang melukainya lahir dan batin, tapi ayahku juga telah melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Chansung tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuan keji itu, pikirku. Aku sangat ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku pada dinding atau benda padat apapun sehingga pikiranku bisa jernih dan bisa membedakan mana yang seharusnya kulakukan dan mana yang tidak.

Saat aku masih terlarut dalam kesedihan, kudengar suara Nickhun memasuki kamar tempatku berada. Kuhapus airmata yang sempat bersarang di ujung mataku dan kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kutunjukkan sebersit senyum sebelum akhirnya aku mulai berbicara.

"Khun, I need to tell you something."

"Apa?"

"Khun, kau lihat pemuda ini," tanganku menunjukkan Chansung yang masih tak sadarkan diri," Dia Hwang Chansung. Dia adalah dongsaengku di perusahaan dan juga seorang model yang berbakat. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya khan?" kutunggu dulu reaksinya.

"Ne," ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang Nickhun pernah bertemu dengan Chansung suatu hari saat dia sedang menungguku di lobi perusahaan.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan mempersiapkan mental, aku lanjutkan bercerita,"Dialah yang kuperkosa. Aku tidak memperkosa gadis manapun, tapi aku memperkosa pemuda ini."

Nickhun langsung saja melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku saat aku bercerita padanya bahwa yang telah kuperkosa bukanlah seorang gadis, melainkan Chansung yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dia langsung naik pitam dan benar-benar marah karena kulihat dia sedang berusaha keras menguasai emosinya. Aku tak akan menyalahkannya, bahkan jika ia berniat membunuhku-pun, aku tak akan berusaha mengelak. Karena aku tahu, bahwa aku telah membuat Chansung amat menderita dan aku pantas mati karenanya.

"FUCK TAECYEON, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SEBENARNYA? KAU MENGANIAYA PEMUDA TAK BERDOSA INI DAN MEMBUATNYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI. SHIT, YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER TAEC," Nickhun kembali mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan hendak melayangkan kembali tinjunya, namun entah mengapa diurungkannya niatnya itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai dan menabrak sisi tempat tidur.

Aku mendesis karena lenganku yang menabrak kaki tempat tidur serasa terbakar, namun aku tidak peduli. Sekali lagi kutatap mata sahabat karibku itu dan kuseka darah yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibir dan hidungku.

Setelah beberapa saat,"Lanjutkan," perintahnya setelah ia merasa agak tenang.

"Aku memaksanya ke apartemenku dan semuanya berakhir dengan sex. Pagi ini, ayahku datang ke tempatku dan menemukan kami berdua dalam keadaan telanjang. Dia marah besar dan memukulku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menyeret Chansung keluar dari apartemen dalam keadaan telanjang. Aku marah besar karena perbuatannya itu dan akhirnya tanpa sadar aku memukulkan asbak kaca di ruang tamu ke kepala ayahku."

"So, kau mau mengatakan kalau kau melakukan semua itu untuk menolong Chansung?" Nickhun berkacak pinggang di depanku membuatku takut. Memang tubuhnya tidak sebesar tubuhku, tapi karena seolah ia adalah penegak kebenaran sehingga aku merasa benar-beanr kecil dihadapannya.

"Ne. Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padanya selama ini adalah perbuatan keji yang bahkan tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan. Tapi, setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk berhenti Khun," aku menunduk menatap lantai dan mendesah pelan.

"Baguslah, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar kali ini," Nickhun berjalan ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku seolah mengatakan bahwa dia ada di sisiku dan akan membantuku. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membantuku berdiri yang dengan senang hati langsung saja kusambut.

"Khun, aku mohon bantulah aku," aku mengiba pada Nickhun dan sahabatku itu langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Biarkan aku dan Chansung bersembunyi di sini untuk beberapa waktu."

Pemuda yang lebih tua dariku itu tampak berpikir beberapa saat kemudian berkata,"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus berjanji kalau kau tak akan menyakiti pemuda malang itu lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Chansung-ah," Junho masuk ke dalam kamar tempat aku dan Nickhun bercengkerama kemudian langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Chansung yang terbaring lemah.

Mata Junho yang berlinang air mata segera beralih ke arahku dan dia beranjak ke tempatku berdiri kemudian memukul-mukul dadaku dengan kerasnya sambil berkata,"OK TAECYEON, KAU KURANG AJAR! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYAKITI CHANSUNG HINGGA IA SEPERTI INI? KAU INI MONSTER... BAJINGAN."

Dia terus-terusan memukulku dan beberapa saat kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang saat itu berasa tidak ingin bergerak. Junsu datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera saja mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kekasihnya dari kerah bajuku.

"Junho-ah, calm down!" Junsu hyung memeluk Junho yang langsung menangis sesenggukan di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana nasib Channie?"

"Tenanglah, dia pasti akan sadar sebentar lagi," ucap Junsu menenangkan Junho.

"Dokter Kang sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita berikan ruang agar beliau bisa segera memeriksa keadaan Chansung," Wooyoung yang tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh seorang dokter membuat kami semua menyingkir dari tempat tidur dan mempersilakan dokter itu untuk mengecek keadaan Chansung.

Setelah pemeriksaan ke sekujur tubuh Chansung, dokter Kang berkata,"Apakah dia korban perkosaan?"

Kami semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya yang begitu mendadak.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa luka karena perkosaan itu sudah mulai sembuh, jadi tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Yang harus segera disembuhkan adalah luka lebam dan memarnya. Saya akan menuliskan resep untuk pasien. Tolong segera ditebus obatnya dan usahakan agar pasien meminumnya secara teratur."

Begitulah saran dokter Kang.

"Aku dan Junho akan menebus obat ini. Kalian tolong jaga Chansung," ujar Junsu hyung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," balas Wooyoung.

**End of Taecyeon POV**

**.**

**.**

**Chansung POV**

"Kau ini hanyalah seorang yang hina Hwang Chansung," kudengar sebuah suara yang membuatku membuka mata.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah putih dan putih serta cahaya yang benar-beanr terang menyilaukan. Kutepis sinar yang menyilaukan itu dengan punggung tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja Hwang Chansung? Bukankah kau merasa sakit? Bukankah kau merasa terluka?" suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Siapa kau?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Aku adalah kau Hwang Chansung. Aku adalah kau yang tersakiti. Aku adalah kau yang terluka. Aku adalah kau yang menderita. Aku adalah kau yang menangis. Aku adalah kau yang terhina. Dan aku ada disini untuk membantumu."

"Membantuku?" aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya, tapi kemudian aku hanya berkata,"Bagaimana caranya kau membantuku?"

"Semuanya mudah Chansung. Kau hanya tinggal memilih antara INGAT atau LUPA."

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku memilih salah satu diantaranya?"

"Kalau kau memilih INGAT, maka kau akan mengingat semua yang pernah kau alami, baik itu hal yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyedihkan. Tapi, jika kau memilih LUPA, maka kau akan melupakan semua kesedihan yang pernah kau alami dan hanya akan mengingat kebahagiaan yang pernah terjadi padamu. Dan secara otomatis kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"WAE?"

"Karena aku adalah bagian dirimu yang tersakiti Chansung."

"A-a-aku ti-tidak bisa memilih," akupun terduduk lemas karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Jika aku memilih diantara keduanya, apa yang akan terjadi? Sekarang saja aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sekarang saja aku masih tidak tahu aku ada dimana dan bagaimana aku sampai disini pun aku tidak tahu. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Chansung, tidakkah kau lelah menangis? Tidakkah kau lelah tersakiti? Tidakkah kau lelah dihina?"

Aku mengangguk pada setiap pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa bahwa perkataannya itu benar. Hatiku serasa remuk dan benar-benar sakit, seolah tubuhku tertusuk oleh ribuan pedang yang benar-benar tepat menghujam jantungku.

"Kau ingin bahagia?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk pada pertanyaan suara yang tidak kuketahui asalnya.

"Pilihlah."

"A-a-aku me-memi-memilih..."

"Ya Chansung."

**TBC**

**Balesan review**

First of all, thanks buat semua readerdeul yang udah setia dan mau baca fic ini. Jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow. Tanpa readerdeul semua, pasti ini fic ini sudah berakhir di recycle bin, bahkan kalo lebih parah lagi udah bakalan author delete deh. Jadi, thanks karena udah bikin author semangat buat ngelanjutin walopun ya, ceritanya ga mutu kayak gini. Tapi, ya sudahlah bodo amat. G usah dipikir, yang penting dibaca.

**Heeli **: OMG Heeli, what's wrong? :D

**Lucifer84 **: Jelas donk, si Chan berani ngambil langkah pertama, karena masa dia mau ditindas mulu. Kasihan donk kalo gitu. Hehehe ntar kalo si Chan ngamuk ke author gimana? Bisa-bisa dia protes karena disiksa mulu. Berabe... (author langsung ngibrit)

**reaRelf **: ngomong-ngomong melakukan apa ya? (Hm author pura-pura oon sambil garuk-garuk pala plus pasang tampang innocent... langsung digaplok sendal sama reaRelf). Bapaknya Tecyeon melakukan apa? Tuh di atas ada jawabannya.

**Rucho D'evil **: ini udah lanjut hihihi. Btw, penname yang bagus.

**Nakajo **: Thanks udah muji... ^^ (hehehe author langsung melayang-layang deh..., ehm perlu tali ni buat ngiket badan author biar g sampe luar angkasa). Author cuma pengen FF yang beda, jadi cast'a Taecsung.

**Hitsuru **: Yoonanya belum nongol, jadi belum bisa disingkirin. Btw, thanks..

**Sakura No Shiori **: Hm, chingu, penasaran banget toh author ini namja pa yeoja? Ok, author bakalan kasih tahu, tapi jawab dulu alesannya apa kok chingu pengen banget ngerti... bTw thanks dah review... chap ini kudu review lagi, jadinya author semangat buat bikin chap selanjutnya. Ok?

Thanks juga buat **ChaaChulie247, Ardhy, Song Hyo Bin, Ade-aisu, Loufie, Nami asuma, IinInayah, HaeUKE, Jung Hana Cassie**, dan semua orang yang udah baca ini fic... maaf, author g bisa bales review kalian satu persatu...

Akhir kata, author bakalan coba update lagi kapan-kapan... tergantung ada reviewan kagak... (hah kumat lagi stresnya)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Pairing : TaecSung/ TaecChan (Taecyeon and Chansung)**

**Cast : 2PM member and other**

**Rating : NC-17 for later**

**Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

**Long : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 8/?**

**Note : **

**Hahaha author gila balik lagi... ini chapter 8 yeoreobun... selamat menikmati! Jangan lupa baca cingcong2 author di akhir chapter ya... hahahaha hehehehe **

**OUR 2ND ANNIVERSARY?**

"Pilihlah."

"A-a-aku me-memi-memilih..."

"Ya Chansung," suara itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih," Chansung tertunduk sedih dan bersimpuh sambil meneteskan airmata yang rasanya sudah ingin membuncah sedari tadi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sakit tapi juga dirasakan olehnya sedikit rasa bahagia, ya walaupun itu hanya ada di salah satu ruang sempit dalam hatinya.

"Chansung-ah, mianhae," tiba-tiba saja Chansung mendongak dan seakan tak percaya ia berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Suara yang entah kenapa sangat dirindukannya.

Sejenak kemudian, kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Kedua tangan Chansung memegang kepalanya dan mulai menjambak-jambak rambut sambil berguling-guling di lantai saking sakitnya. Kakiknya menendang-nendang kesana kemari tak tentu arah dan air mata kembali bercucuran dengan derasnya.

**.**

**.**

**Taecyeon POV**

Jarum jam terus berdetak menandakan hari semakin malam. Ya, sekarang sudah malam, dan Chansung belum juga sadar. Aku senantiasa menunggu di sampingnya untuk memastikan bahwa akulah yang ada di sampingnya dan dilihatnya pertama kali saat ia membuka mata. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan satu hal padanya. Ya, walaupun aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya lagi.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum kecut setelah mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam. Angin dingin bertiup dari jendela kamar yang sengaja kubuka karena aku memerlukan udara segar beberapa saat yang lalu. Kurapikan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Chansung dalam kehangatan itu, lalu kebelai pelan poni dongsaengku.

"Chansung-ah, mianhae," kuucapkan kata-kata itu walaupun aku ingin ia mendengarnya saat ia sadar. Karena kelelahan, akhirnya tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hyung?"

Kubuka mataku perlahan karena aku masih sangat mengantuk, namun aku langsung tersadar saat ada seseorang yang menggenggam erat tanganku, bahkan beberapa saat kemudian genggaman itu berubah menjadi remasan-remasan yang sedikit menyakitkan. Hampir saja aku berteriak pada orang yang melakukan itu, tapi setelah kulihat apa yang ada di depanku, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hyu... hyung," Chansung merintih kesakitan dalam tidurnya sembari menendang-nendangkan kakinya pada udara kosong. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya dan bagian lehernya. Reflek saja aku langsung menarik tubuh Chansung yang masih terbaring ke dalam pelukanku. Kubelai punggungnya pelan dan kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,"Chansung, it's okay. I'm here. Bangunlah."

Tubuhnya bergetar di dalam pelukanku membuatku sangat ketakutan. Belum pernah aku melihat seseorang bermimpi buruk sampai seperti ini, dan hal ini membuat hatiku miris. Kenapa tidak? Semua ini karena salahku. Seandainya aku tidak pernah merasa iri dan dendam padanya, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Aku memang bodoh. Ok Taecyeon you are the most idiot person ever.

"Chansung," kulihat wajah Chansung dan kubelai pipinya kemudian kukecup kelopak mata dongsaengku yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Syukurlah hal itu membuahkan hasil.

Mata indah Chansung terbuka dan menatapku seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukanku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"What's wrong Channie?" kuberanikan bertanya, masih sembari menenangkannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau pulang selarut ini?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau jahat. Aku khan sudah mengatakan kalau aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," Chansung menarik diri dari tubuhku dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuatnya tampak sangat imut di mataku.

"Channie, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Hyuuuuung," dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang sekarang membuatku makin salah tingkah. Jujur aku tidak tahu sama sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Hyuuung, tadi kau lupa dengan hari jadian kita dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini. Hm, apa kau punya pacar lain hyung?"

Mulutku reflek melongo dan mataku membulat mendengar pertanyaannya. Pacar lain? Hari jadian kami? Kapan kami jadian? Kapan kami resmi pacaran?

"Hyung," Chansung menarik-narik lenganku berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan,"Aish, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung? Jujur saja hyung! Kau punya pacar lain khan? Kau suka dengan Im Yoona khan hyung? Mengaku sajalah! Kau ingin hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan dua tahun ini berakhir?"

WHAT? BERJALAN DUA TAHUN?

"Channie, apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"YAH HYUNG! AKU SERIUS. KENAPA KAU MENGANGGAPKU BERCANDA? JADI BENAR, KAU SUKA IM YOONA? KAU MAU PUTUS DARIKU? ITU KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT TADI? KARENA KAU MEMIKIRKAN CARA UNTUK PUTUS DARIKU?" Chansung berkata dengan kerasnya membuatku tahu secara pasti bahwa dia sedang tidak bercanda. Rentetan pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku shock.

Mengetahui kalau dia sedang tidak bercanda membuatku tambah ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Wooyoung atau Nickhun atau bahkan Junho dan Junsu sekalipun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar dan berteriak "APRIL MOP!" atau "SURPRISE" sambil menyiramkan air atau melemparkan sebuah kue ulang tahun sehingga aku tidak perlu terbengong seperti orang bodoh begini.

"TAECYEON HYUNG TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGIIIIIIII," Chansung berteriak-teriak dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke seprai yang semakin berantakan dan di beberapa sisinya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Channie, calm down," aku memegang kedua bahunya dan berusaha menenangkannya, tapi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia, karena Chansung bukannya diam malah semakin keras berteriak.

"TAECYEON HYUNG AKAN MENINGGALKANKU... HUHUHU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN? TAECYEON HYUNG JAHAT! TAECYEON HYUNG BERSELINGKUH DENGAN YOONA... HUHUHU."

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru di luar kamar. Sekilas terlintas di pikiranku, ah ini dia waktunya. Pasti mereka akan datang dan berteriak dengan semangat karena telah berhasil mengerjaiku. Namun, dugaanku salah besar.

"YAH OK TAECYEON, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CHANSUNG?" Junho yang mengenakan piyama pink bergambar panda segera menghampiriku dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Junho hyung, Taecyeon hyung berselingkuh. Dia berselingkuh dengan Im Yoona. Dia melupakan hari jadian kami," Chansung kembali menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

"WHAT?" Junho melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah bajuku dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dongsaeng favoritnya yang masih menangis, kemudian kembali menatapku. Langsung saja kuangkat kedua pundakku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Channie, kau sedang bercanda khan?" dahi pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyit karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hyung, kau dengar kan kataku tadi? Kau tahu hyung? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk merayakan hari jadian kami, tapi Taecyeon hyung tidak pulang-pulang. Dia bahkan meneleponku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari perayaan dua tahun kami jadian. Dia jahat hyung!" ucapnya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

Nickhun, Wooyoung dan Junsu yang masih berdesakan di pintu masuk kamar serentak melongo.

**End of Taecyeon POV**

**.**

**.**

**Chansung POV**

Aku heran, kenapa semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dariku? Kuperhatikan pakaian yang kukenakan, kaos putih Wooyoung hyung yang kebesaran serta celana trining hitam, tidak aneh. Tanganku meraba wajahku dan kurasakan tidak ada jerawat atau apapun yang membuatku terasa aneh. Lalu, kenapa mereka seolah-olah menganggapku seperti makhluk asing, atau alien yang tidak berasal dari bumi.

Kutatap Taecyeon hyung yang sedang berbicara dengan Nickhun hyung. Kuperhatikan bahwa mereka berdua terlihat sangat serius, kemudian Junho dan Junsu hyung bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Aish, kenapa dengan mereka? kenapa mereka tidak berbicara di sini saja biar aku bisa mendengarkan, bukannya malah menyuruhku duduk di depan TV seperti ini dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Wooyoung hyung mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, padahal biasanya Wooyoung hyung adalah orang yang paling ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Aku bahkan tidak ingat, berapa kali Wooyoung hyung menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya, hm mungkin baru pernah satu kali ini.

"Chansung-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" hyungku yang imut-imut itu mulai bertanya.

"Keadaanku? Aku merasa tidak baik hyung."

"Wae?" dia kelihatan sangat khawatir kemudian menatapku kembali dengan penuh misteri.

"Karena Taecyeon hyung berselingkuh."

"Hm, darimana kau tahu kalau Taecyeon hyung berselingkuh?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku pernah dengar dia menelepon seorang perempuan hyung," aku langsung cemberut mengingat Taecyeon hyung yang selalu berseri-seri saat menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu," kenapa sie dengan Wooyoung hyung, wajahnya terlihat tidak puas setelah mendengarkan jawabanku. Aku menjwab apa adanya, jadi kenapa dia seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataanku? Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

"Mungkin kau harus menanyakan dulu padanya Chansung-ah, sebelum kau menyalahkannya seperti ini. Mungkin saja Taecyeon hyung sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk?"

Aku mencoba berpikir ulang. Apa benar Taecyeon hyung sibuk sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untukku? Sesibuk-sibuknya dia, harusnya masih bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk merayakan hari jadian kami. Tapi nyatanya, hari jadian pun dia lupa. Uh, dasar giant.

Sedang ruwet-ruwetnya dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja Junho hyung mendekatiku dan mengatakan bahwa Taecyeon hyung tidak berselingkuh dengan Yoona dan menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur. Dia mengatakan bahwa Taecyeon hyung sibuk dengan pemotretan bersama Nickhun hyung dan schedulenya baru berakhir sekarang. Entah kenapa aku langsung percaya dengan perkataan Junho hyung. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan berjalan ke kamar tamu apartemen Khunwoo untuk kembali tidur.

Aku menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku hingga ke dagu dan hendak memejamkan mata ketika seseorang menyingkap selimut itu dan ikut berbaring di sampingku. Tangan kekarnya melingkar secara otomatis ke pinggangku dan aku tersenyum. Ini yang aku inginkan. Ini yang aku harapkan.

"Good night babe. Happy anniversary," Taecyeon hyung berbisik di telingaku dan mencium tengkuk-ku sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam back hug nya.

"Night hyung. Happy anniversary too," aku tertidur sambil tersenyum.

**End of Chansung POV**

**.**

**.**

**No One POV**

Pembicaraan Nickhun, Taecyeon, Junsu dan Junho di ruang tamu sebelum Chansung beranjak tidur.

Nickhun memandang sekilas ke arah Chansung yang tengah duduk manis di sofa di depan televisi sambil mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap ketiga temannya dan mulai berkata,"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Chansung. Kita harus memeriksakannya ke dokter sesegera mungkin."

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Mungkinkah... mungkin..," tangis Junho pecah sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Babe, it's okay. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" Junsu menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Semua karena aku," Taecyeon menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan meratapi semua kesalahannya.

"Jelas semua ini salahmu hyung!" Junho berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

"Hentikan Junho-ah. Taecyeon sudah mengakui kesalahannya, jadi tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah sekarang. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi Chansung," dengan bijak, Junsu berkata.

"Aku setuju dengan Junsu. Chansung sekarang berpikiran bahwa Taecyeon adalah kekasihnya, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau melakukan seperti apa yang Chansung inginkan," Nickhun menatap Taecyeon penuh harap.

"Maksudmu Khun? Aku harus menjadi kekasihnya? Tapi, kami berdua..," Tecyeon berusaha membela diri, namun Junho segera menyambar,"Hyung, kau harus memperbaiki semua yang telah kau lakukan. Terima resikonya. Dan bertanggungjawablah!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Junho, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan dari ketidaksadaran Chansung."

"Kau sudah mengambil keuntungan itu dari dulu Hyung, tidak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?"

"Junho-ah, hentikan! Taecyeon akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Chansung. Iya khan Taec?" Junsu bertanya.

"Tentu."

"Termasuk menjadi kekasihnya sekarang?" Junho menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang hal itu bisa membantu menyembuhkan Chansung."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Ok Taecyeon," Nickhun menepuk pundaknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Oke maaf sebelumnya karena author baru sempet update. Author sibuk banget plesiran sama kebanyakan tugas. Oke, bukan sekadar plesiran si, tapi biasa kewajiban dari perkuliahan. So, author baru punya waktu buat lanjut nie fic... oke, sekarang author mau bales review-an dulu.**

Homin charm: hm, author ngaku kalo author g pinter bikin smut pake bahsa indo. Oke bukannya ga pinter, tapi suka merinding sendiri kalo nulis pake bahasa indo.. thanks dah suka... comment lagi di chap ini please..

Mrs. Okcat : maaf ga bisa update cepet... tapi tenang, ini udah di update

Liu Hee Hee : makasih dah suka fic ini... soalnya fic 2pm jarang, apalagi yg cast'a Taecsung

Inayah : biasmu Wooyoung ya? Untung bias author bukan Wooyoung, jadi g perlu rebutan.

JaeRyeoCloudnia : yang dipilih? Ada tuh di atas..

Boofishy : Aduh jangan nangis bombay dong, ntar banjir malah susah.. hehehe peace^^v

Daevict024 : udah lanjut

Hitsuru : ayo persatukan!

ChaChullie247 : suka apanya?

Lee Minji Elf : udaaaaaaaaaaah

ReaRelf : Udah booooooos

Sakura No Shiori : hm, dengan sangat menyesal, author ngaku kalo author itu... yeoja... hahaha maaf ya dah bikin penasaran. Review lagi ya..

Blackwhite28 : banyakin angst'a? Oke diusahainnn

Loufie : Kalo dilempar ma iPad, mau donkkkkkk... kekeke . Wajib review lho kalo udah ngelempar!

Oekh, sekian dari author, jangan lupa tungguin chap selanjutnya ea... anyyeong!


	10. Chapter 10

**THAT MEMORIES**

Chansung bangun di dekapan Taecyeon dan dia tersenyum bahagia. Walaupun semalam sang giant melupakan hari jadian mereka, tapi tak apalah yang penting toh Taecyeon sudah meminta maaf. Sekarang yang penting adalah Ok Taecyeon berada di sisinya dan memeluknya. Jari jemari Chansung membelai perlahan wajah kekasihnya itu sambil terus terpana. Kenapa ada manusia setampan Taecyeon yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Pemuda yang tengah menikmati kedamaian yang tergambar di wajah Taecyeon terkejut ketika si empunya wajah terbangun. Tangan kirinya bebas mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Namun, sekejap saja dia tersenyum melihat Chansung ada di hadapannya.

"Morning."

"Morning hyung."

"Kau sudah lama bangun?"

"Ani, paling-paling baru lima menit."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sebelum aku terbangun? Apakah kau diam-diam memandangi wajahku yang tampan ini?" Taecyeon meledek Chansung yang langsung saja memerah mukanya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bi-."

"Bisa tahu? Tentu aku bisa tahu Chansung. Aku khan hanya tidur, tidak mati. Aku bisa merasakan jari-jarimu."

"Hyung, hentikan," sekarang seluruh muka Chansung benar-benar merah karena malu. Malu karena telah mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya.

"Wae? I'm sorry kemarin aku melupakan hari jadian kita. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya sekarang? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal pemotretan? Eotte?" Taecyeon memegang tangan kanan Chansung yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan kuku-kuku di tangan kirinya.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Aish, kemarin kau mengamuk padaku karena lupa akan hari jadian kita. Sekarang aku menawarimu untuk pergi kencan, dan kau berlagak bingung seperti ini?" Taecyeon mem-pout-kan pipinya.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar mengajakku kencan?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku berbohong? Cepatlah mandi dan kita segera berangkat!" Chansung yang kegirangan hendak meninggalkan Taecyeon sendirian, namun sang giant menarik tubuh sang junior ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya singkat sambil melemparkan senyuman jahil membuat yang dicium kembali tersipu,"My morning kiss."

**-david rd-**

**Chansung POV**

Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi aku langsung menyalakan keran air dan membasuh tubuhku. Aku senang bukan kepalang karena Taecyeon hyung mengajakku pergi kencan hari ini. Thanks God karena Kau telah memberikan aku kekasih yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Saat aku sibuk menyabuni tubuhku, kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan sekujur tubuhku merinding. Aku merasa ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat yang menggerayangi tubuhku dan membuat sekujur tubuhku serasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Tangan-tangan itu mencoba menjamah bagian kemaluanku seiring dengan bertambah sakitnya kepalaku. Kedua tanganku secara reflek mencengkeram kepalaku. Karena sangat sakit aku berteriak,"Arrrghhhh."

Tangan tak terlihat itu mengocok kemaluanku dengan sangat cepat dan hal itu membuatku semakin tak sadarkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat penyiksaan itu, kurasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memelukku erat dari belakang, namun ketika aku berbalik tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku. Tangan itu kembali meraba dadaku dan sekarang bermain dengan nipple ku.

Sakit di kepalaku sama sekali tidak membantu keadaanku kali ini. Aku kembali berteriak saat kurasakan ada cock yang menusuk my hole,"Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h." Aku terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Air dari shower masih terus membasahi tubuhku membuatku semakin menggigil.

"Chansung…. Chansung," samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang dan derap langkah kakinya.

Aku masih memegangi kepalaku saat ku dengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka. Aku mencoba melihat siapa yang datang, tapi pandangan mataku terasa kabur. Aku hanya melihat sesosok bayangan yang secara tergesa-gesa mendekatiku dan selanjutnya semuanya gelap.

Aku terbangun dan melihat sekelilingku ada KhunWoo couple dan Taecyeon hyung. Mereka semua terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku, hal itu terlihat jelas saat mereka mengetahui bahwa aku sudah siuman.

"Chan, gwaenchana?" Taecyeon hyung segera membantuku untuk duduk.

Aku melihat bahwa sekarang aku sudah mengenakan piyama yang kurasa milik Nickhun hyung.

"Gwaenchana hyung."

"Chan, kau sudah membuat kami semua khawatir," Wooyoung hyung duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menepuk-nepuk tangan kananku.

"Chan, sebaiknya hari ini kau istirahat di sini dulu," Nickhun hyung mengusulkan.

"Benar kata Nickhun hyung, ada baiknya kau istirahat saja dulu," Wooyoung hyung menambahi.

"Hyung, tapi aku dan Taecyeon hyung ma-."

"Chan, kita bisa pergi lain kali. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu."

"Tapi hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Chan, dengarkan kata-kataku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja kalau tadi saja kau pingsan di dalam kamar mandi? Aku janji kita bisa pergi lain kali," mendengar Taecyeon hyung berkata begitu membuat air mataku menetes.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kita pergi hari ini? Aku mohon."

"Kenapa kau menangis Chan?" Taecyeon hyung menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Hyung, aku tidak kenapa-napa. Jangan batalkan acara kita. Pleaseee…," aku berusaha membuatnya berubah pikiran. Aku tidak ingin hari ini hanya tiduran di kasur saja. Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Taecyeon hyung. Sudah lama kami tidak pergi kencan karena Taecyeon hyung selalu sibuk dengan pemotretannya.

"Arraseo, kita akan pergi hari ini. Tapi, katakan pada hyung kalau kau merasa kurang sehat ne?" dia memberikan tatapan yang hangat dan kemudian mengecup lembut dahiku.

"Promise hyung," aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku padanya yang disambut dengan jari kelingkingnya yang mengait dan senyuman khasnya.

**End of Chansung POV**

**-david rd-**

**Taecyeon POV**

Jari-jariku tengah sibuk membuka-buka handphoneku yang sedari kemarin terlantar dan tak tersentuh sama sekali. Kulihat ada tiga puluh satu miscall dari orang tuaku dan puluhan pesan lain yang langsung saja kuhapus tanpa kubaca. Di saat tengah sibuk membersihkan handphone ku dari sampah-sampah, kudengar teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Chansung.

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan kutemukan Chansung sudah tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Segera saja kubopong tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan kupakaikan piyama. Setelah itu aku berlari ke ruang tamu dan kudapati Nickhun yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi ditemani Wooyoung di sampingnya.

"Guys, Chansung pingsan," mereka langsung menatapku sesaat kemudian berlari ke arah kamar.

"What happen Taec?" Nickhun bertanya padaku yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"I dunno Khun. Aku mendengar Chansung berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi dan saat aku mendatanginya dia sudah pingsan. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan amnesia yang dialaminya?"

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita hubungi dokter saja? Aku khawatir terjadi hal yang serius dengan Chansung. Bagaimana kalau kita telat memberikan penanganan?" Wooyoung menatap khawatir pada sahabatku itu.

"Allright, telepon dokter Seo Wooyoung-ah," dengan tenang Nickhun memerintahkan Wooyoung untuk menelepon dokter kepercayaan mereka.

"Ne hyung," ucap pemuda imut itu.

"Taec, kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi khan?" Nickhun menatapku curiga.

"Oh God, Khun. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Aku hanya melakukan perintah kalian. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Kalau kau pikir aku melakukan kekerasan seksual lagi padanya, kau salah," aku berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Bagus kalau begitu, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chansung? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"Khun, apa mungkin kalau ingatan Chansung kembali?" seperti mendapat pencerahan kemungkinan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku.

"Mungkin juga," sahabatku itu hanya memandang Chansung yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

Lima belas menit kemudian Dokter Seo datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Chansung. God, semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang serius pada Chansung. Ya, walaupun amnesianya sudah merupakan hal yang parah, tapi semoga tidak ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi padanya. Aku tidak ingin kalau dia semakin menderita. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita karena ulahku, jadi kumohon berikanlah dia kebahagiaan.

Selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Dokter Seo mengajak kami mengobrol di luar. Kami duduk di ruang tamu dengan perasaan tegang dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicirakan oleh Dokter Seo.

"Hm, keadaan fisik pasien sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalau kalian mengatakan bahwa dia lupa ingatan, sebaiknya kalian membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kami perlu melakukan pemeriksaan pada kepalanya dan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang lebih serius, kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Baiklah dok kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin," Nickhun menyetujui usulan Dokter Seo.

**-TBC-**

**HUAHAHAHAHAHHA AUTHOR UPDATE.**

**Maaf sebelumnya readerdeul author lama banget g update, banyak hal yang bikin author upset… hehehe author gila gara-gara hardisk laptop author eror dan BAM semua data di dalamnya ilang semuaaaaaa… g ada yang bersisa, termasuk chapter-chapter fic yang sedianya siap di update… wahahahaha author nangis guling-guling kalo keinget waktu itu.**

**Udah gitu, banyak banget tugas kuliah yang belum dikerjain pas itu sama kuliah praktek yang bikin tenaga sama pikiran author bener-bener keserot abis… jadi, sekarang demi menyelamatkan diri author mengupdate chapter ini yang ya walaupun singkat semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan readerdeul semua. Author berniat ngupdate lagi secepatnya.. doain ya bisa update cepet.**

**Comment selalu dinantikan. Makasih.**

**Maaf juga ya, di chap ini author g bales komenan, author masih dalam keadaan stress… mungkin di chap depan author bales ya… mian semuanya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I REMEMBER**

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Chapter : Chapter 10**

**Pairing : Taecsung**

**Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

**Note : update update…. Ini updatean cahp 10 special buat semua yang udah comment di chap sebelumnya…**

**Ehem, author lagi punya inspirasi ini, jadi dikebut ngetiknya biar bisa langsung diupdate. Ngomong-ngomong kalo ada typo maklum ya, soalnya author ga sempet ngedit-negdit dulu (rada males).**

**Happy reading aja dah!**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

Langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa setitik pun awan putih yang menghiasi membingkai Seoul dalam suasana musim panas. Kerumunan anak dan remaja berjalan hilir mudik di taman bermain terbesar di kota Seoul. Tawa dan canda bisa terdengar dari setiap sudut taman yang menandakan betapa bahagianya dan tanpa bebannya hidup mereka. Pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang menikmati kencan terlihat asik bercumbu di bangku-bangku kosong di bawah pohon.

Seorang pemuda berpegangan erat pada lengan Ok Taecyeon dan terus tersenyum bahagia. Senyumannya sampai ke telinga dan orang yang melihat pasti bisa langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang benar-benar bahagia atau sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pancaran sinar matanya menunjukkan tak ada beban di hidupnya, yang ada hanyalah perasaan bahagia.

Ok Taecyeon dan Hwang Chansung berjalan bergandengan menuju taman bermain dalam rangka melaksanakan kencan mereka yang tertunda. The younger dari keduanya tak hentinya-hentinya melompat-lompat kegirangan ketika Tecyeon menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian. Dipilihnya sebuah T-shirt putih polos dipadu dengan cardigan cokelat muda. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut dengan celana jeans cokelat tua membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Taecyeon hanya bisa memandang Chansung tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya itu sangat hot kalau boleh ia berkomentar. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Chansung sebelum berangkat untuk berganti baju karena di apartemen KhunWoo tidak mungkin mereka menemukan pakaian ataupun celana yang seukuran untuk kedua orang itu.

"Hyung, apa aku tidak kelihatan aneh?" Chansung berputar-putar di depan cermin untuk memastikan bahwa busana yang dipakainya sudah serasi dan cocok di badannya.

Taecyeon yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera memberi tatapan mesra pada dongsaengnya itu sambil berkata,"You look hot in everything Channie."

Yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya bisa merona dan menunduk malu kemudian berganti menatap sang giant yang masih duduk manis di tepian tempat tidur. Rona merah di mukanya bukannya berkurang atau menghilang justru makin bertambah gelap saat diketahuinya kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam kaos putih oblong yang hanya ditutupi jacket abu-abu gelap.

"Hyung, kau juga kelihatan sangat tampan."

"Aku tahu aku tampan Channie, karena itu kau mencintaiku kan?" sang giant tak kuasa untuk meledek dongsaengnya.

"Aish hyung, kau ini benar-benar over PD."

"Tapi aku benar kan?" Taecyeon berjalan menghampiri Chansung dan meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Hyung, kau selalu bisa membuatku malu," the younger menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Taecyeon sambil kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi wajahnya.

Kembali ke taman bermain, kedua pemuda yang sedang bahagia itu mencoba menaiki semua wahana yang ada, mulai dari rollercoaster bahkan sampai bianglala dan Viking. Sambil terus bergandengan tangan keduanya tidak pernah merasa malu menunjukkan kemesraan bahkan di depan umum. Walaupun banyak orang yang memberikan pandangan jijik atau bahkan menghina, tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Siapa yang akan peduli dengan orang lain ketika sedang dimabuk asmara?

**Taecyeon POV**

Dua puluh enam tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, baru dua kali aku pergi ke taman bermain. Pertama, saat aku masih berumur lima tahun dan yang kedua kalinya adalah sekarang. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Chansung karena ia telah membawaku ke tempat yang sangat penuh dengan kenangan ini. Ketika umurku lima tahun, kedua orang tuaku masih menyayangiku dan selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia, dan mereka mengajakku bermain ke sini. Itu dulu, jauh sebelum ayahku terobsesi dengan kekayaan dan ibuku yang juga gila harta. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, asalkan mereka tidak ikut membawaku ke jurang kenistaan itu bersama.

Sekarang aku kembali ke tempat ini dengan seseorang yang aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Walaupun pemuda ini menganggapku adalah kekasihnya, walaupun ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tapi aku berharap dia akan mengingat ini selamanya. Dia boleh melupakan semua tentangku ketika ia sudah sembuh, tapi aku harap dia akan mengingat memori ini.

Memori dimana aku menuangkan semua perasaanku yang tulus padanya. Memori dimana aku menciumnya tanpa paksaan dan kami berdua menikmatinya. Memori dimana aku menyatakan cintaku tulus tanpa kebohongan.

Ketika naik bianglala.

Kami duduk berdampingan di dalam sangkar bianglala dengan tangan terus bergandengan. Chansung yang tak berhenti-hentinya meringis lebar-lebar menempelkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Dia ingin menikmati waktu ini dengan tenang, tapi aku punya ide lain. Kutarik tubuhnya dan kami berdua berhadapan membuatnya blushing. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan ketika kami bisa merasakan nafas kami masing-masing semakin dekat aku berkata,"Hwang Chansung, you are the best person I've ever met. You make my heart flutter and I feel so honored to love you. Please let me loving you for the rest of my life. I promise, I'll never make you sad again. Please let me be the one for you. I love you."

Kucium bibirnya perlahan. Satu kecup dua kecup dan kemudian dia berkata,"Hyung, tentu aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk mencintaiku selamanya. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini hyung."

"Really?"

"Of course hyung. I love you too," dia berganti menciumku. Dengan senang hati kubalas ciumannya dan kutarik tubuhnya makin mendekat denganku. Kulumat bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu dengan penuh kasih sembari kedua tanganku menemukan jalannya melingkar di pinggang Chansung. Begitu juga dengan lengan Chansung yang langsung saja melingkari leherku dan menarik tubuhku makin mendekat dan makin makin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Nafas kami berdua terasa hangat dan hal itu membuatku memohon agar Chansung membukakan bibirnya itu untuk kumasuki. Kusapukan lidahku ke bibir bagian bawahnya dan dia menerima sinyalku kemudian membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidahku memasuki mulutnya. Kuhisap, kujilat dan kujelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya dan kunikmati rasa manisnya Hwang Chansung yang selama ini sangat kuimpikan.

Beberapa menit berciuman, Chansung mulai mengerang diantara ciuman kami membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku itu dan menatap nakal pada dongsaeng yang sekarang menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu itu.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu Channie?" aku berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang mengganggu pandanganku akan the blushing Chansung.

"Hyung, kau membuatku malu."

"Wae? Apa moaning for my kiss is a sin?" aku kembali meledeknya.

"Hyung," dia memukulku pelan seolah marah.

"Arraseo," kutarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku untuk menenangkannya.

Back to the present

Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang penuh dengan cotton candy dan tersenyum sejenak. Dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat Chansung yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dengan muka polosnya. Oh God, pemuda itu tidak bersalah dan aku telah menyeretnya ke lembah penderitaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Jiyoung Hyung ketika ia menanyakan mengenai fashion show akbar yang akan dibintangi oleh Chansung. Apa Chansung juga melupakan mengenai pekerjaannya itu?

Chansung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat ke arahku kemudian melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk segera ke sampingnya. Dengan antusias aku melangkah menuju pemuda yang kucintai ini, namun sesorang menabrakku. Seorang gadis lebih tepatnya. Aku mencoba menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh ke tanah dengan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Tapi bukan main kagetnya aku ketika kuketahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Im Yoona, gadis yang dijodohkan denganku oleh kedua orang tuaku. Dua buah cotton candy yang awalnya bersarang di tanganku pun terlupakan dan jatuh ke tanah sebagai gantinya.

"Taec," dia berujar lirih masih dalam posisi kami yang seperti dalam adegan di film-film.

"Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan Yoona-ssi," aku membantunya berdiri tegap dan sesegera mungkin menarik tanganku dari pinggangnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa oppa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia menatapku dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku untuk bersalaman.

Aku turut memberikan tangan kananku dan secepat kilat gadis itu menarik dan mencium bibirku. Mataku membulat dan aku langsung gelagapan ketika dari ekor mataku kulihat wajah Chansung yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Yoona, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berbicara dengan nada keras tak peduli apakah orang yang hilir mudik akan mendengarku memarahi seorang artis terkenal di tengah taman bermain.

"Oppa, aku hanya menyapamu. Lagian aku dengar kita sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita. Kau tahu, aku tak percaya kalau akhirnya orang tuamu merestui hubungan kita berdua setelah sekian lama. Sepuluh tahun lamanya oppa, aku sudah menanti saat ini sepuluh tahun lamanya," ujarnya sambil berusaha memeluk tubuhku, tapi aku menepisnya sehingga ia terus memaksa dan akhirnya kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku membuatku risih.

Chansung yang semula hanya berdiri mematung, sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya dan hal itu membuatku panik. Apa Chansung cemburu dengan ini semua? Bagaimana kalau ia tahu aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Yoona dan bagaimana pula kalau ingatannya kembali?

"Yoona-ya, oppa ada urusan lain oke?" aku memberikan alasan pada gadis yang memeluk ini agar aku bisa pergi mengejar Chansung, tapi ia tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Ia justru mempererat pelukannya dan sekarang ia mencoba membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Chansung berjalan makin menjauh dan dapat kulihat ia membuang boneka teddy hadiah dari games yang kuberikan padanya barusan. Kepanikanku semakin memuncak saat figure Chansung mulai tidak kelihatan karena banyak orang yang terus mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Ia menghilang, oh God. How come?

Terpaksa kudorong tubuh kerempeng gadis di hadapanku ini dan dengan cepat aku berkata,"Yoona-ya, mianhae. Kau pasti sudah dengar juga dari ayahku kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini? Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu Yoona-ya."

"Oppa, kenapa?" dia melotot padaku seolah-olah tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan itu semua. Aku harus pergi sekarang Yoona-ya," aku memegang pundaknya erat dan menatapnya tajam sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"OPPA," dia berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuatku harus berujar dalam hati agar tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari menerobos kerumunan mencari sosok Chansung yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

**End of Taecyeon POV**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**Seulong POV**

Aku sedang menikmati liburan di taman bermain bersama kekasih yang kucintai. Betapa senangnya hatiku karena aku bisa mengajak Jinwoon berjalan-jalan setelah sekian lama kami harus berkutat dengan pemotretan dan fashion show yang menguras seluruh tenaga dan waktu yang kami miliki. Sekarang aku bisa menjelajahi taman bermain tanpa ada orang yang bisa mengganggu ketenangan kami berdua. Hehehe menjadi seorang model memang menyenangkan, dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik, tapi aku lebih menyukai kalau ada Jinwoon seorang di sampingku.

Memang, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau aku adalah seorang gay, tapi bukan berarti aku harus berteriak dengan keras membuat semua orang tahu kan? Kalau ada yang bertanya pasti akan aku jawab, tapi kalau tidak untuk apa aku mengumbar semuanya. Aku senang hidup dalam kedamaian tanpa mencari masalah tentunya. Begitu juga dengan Jinwoon, kekasihku itu juga memiliki anggapan yang sama sehingga ketika kami berada di perusahaan, kami berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin agar orang lain juga tidak risih dan terganggu akan keberadaan dan hubungan kami.

"Hyung, kapan kita bisa seperti ini lagi?" Jinwoon yang sedang sibuk menjilati es krimnya bertanya padaku.

"Hm, setiap ada waktu libur kita bisa pergi bersama Jinwoon-ah," aku mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh kasih.

"Jincha hyung?" matanya berbinar mendengar jawabanku.

"Tentu saja," aku menggangguk memberinya kepastian.

"YAH KAU MAU CARI MASALAH DENGANKU YA? JALAN ITU PAKE MATA DAN JANGAN ASAL TABRAK PACAR ORANG DONK! NYARI MATI YA?"aku mendengar ribut-ribut tak jauh dari tempatku duduk bersama Jinwoon.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan melihat seorang pria mencengkeram baju seorang pemuda jangkung. Beberapa saat otakku bekerja memproses apa yang kulihat dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kutahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Chansung, dongsaengku di perusahaan. Seolah mengerti dengan yang kulihat, Jinwoon juga memberikan reaksi yang sama denganku, yakni berlari ke arah kedua orang itu dan mencoba menghentikan pria yang hendak memukul Chansung.

"Hentikan!" aku menyingkirkan cengkeraman maut pria itu dari tubuh Chansung dan Jinwoon membawa Chansung menyingkir dari arena.

"Siapa kau? Berani ikut campur urusanku?" pria itu menatap galak padaku.

"Siapa aku bukan urusan bagimu. Maafkan kalau temanku punya salah padamu tuan," aku berusaha berbicar sesabar mungkin untuk menghindari perkelahian, karena aku tahu perkelahian tidak akan memberikan dampak yang baik bagi kami semua. Aku melirik ke arah Chansung yang seperti habis menangis dan kembali menatap pria yang masih terus menerus mengepalkan tinjunya seperti tak sabar untuk memukul.

"Temanku sedang ada masalah. Maaf kalau dia menabrak pacarmu barusan."

"Ah, persetan," dia siap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku namun aku segera berkata,"Kalau kau memukulku, kau akan masuk penjara dan wajahmu akan dipampang di TV."

Seorang wanita yang kebetulan berkerumun di sekitarku berteriak,"Im Seulong-ssi."

"Siapa?" Pria botak yang sangat bernafsu untuk memukulku itu menanyakan pada sang wanita.

"Dia model terkenal dari JYP Group."

"Apa?"

"Itulah sebabnya kalau kau memukulku, kau akan masuk penjara tuan. Sudahlah, maafkan temanku itu."

"Ba…baiklah. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi."

Setelah urusan dengan pria pemarah kelar, aku berjalan menuju Chansung dan Jinwoon. Jinwoon seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan aku menatap Chansung yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sehingga ia seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan kami di sisinya.

"Chansung you Ok?" aku bertanya pada dongsaeng yang sudah kuanggao seperti adikku sendiri ini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Chansung terus menatap hampa membuatku bingung.

"Chansung, apa yang terjadi?" Jinwoon sekarang yang berusaha bertanya. Jinwoon dan Chansung adalah teman baik. Mereka menjadi model di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka menjalani masa-masa trainee bersama dan itu jelas membuat mereka bersahabat.

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Jinwoon menatapku dan aku hanya bisa mengangkat kedua pundakku untuk memberitahunya bahwa kau juga tidak tahu apa membuatnya seperti ini. Belum pernah aku melihat Chansung sangat tertekan seperti ini. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bernyawa dan bisa dikatakan ia seperti zombie yang berjalan.

Tak berapa lama.

"Chansung! Oh God, there you are," Taecyeon tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan kami sambil ngos-ngosan dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya membasahi wajahnya.

"What's wrong Taec?" aku bertanya pada sang giant yang selalu saja berulah menyusahkan semua orang.

"Chan, kenapa kau lari dariku?" Taecyeon tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku dan sekarang memegangi kedua pundak Chansung yang pandangannya tidak focus.

"Taec, waegurae?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Chan, dengarkan aku. Aku dan perempuan itu tidak ada hubungan," mata Taecyeon menyiratkan perasaan bersalah dan memelas, satu pandangan yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Im Yoona. Dia Im Yoona kan hyung?" tiba-tiba Chansung bersuara setelah membuat kami semua panik dengan keadaannya yang mirip zombie.

"Ne."

"Dia gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu oleh kedua orang tuamu bukan?" sekali lagi Chansung berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang terus menerus datar.

"Chan, dengar-."

"Hyung, aku sudah ingat semuanya."

Pegangan Taecyeon di kedua pundak Chansung melonggar seketika membuatku heran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak awal sehingga aku dan Jinwoon hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi.

"You do?" suara Taecyeon yang tadinya bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu berubah menjadi lemah dan lirih.

"Ne."

"You mean everything?" sekali lagi Taecyeon berusaha mendapatkan kejelasan akan sesuatu, entah itu apa.

"Everything," kedua tangan Taecyeon langsung terlepas dengan sendiri dari pundak Chansung. Ia tertunduk dan kemudian terduduk di hadapan Chansung, dongsaeng yang kukira selama ini ia coba untuk hindari keberadaannya.

"Mianhae," ucapnya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada Chansung, kemudian berpindah pada pemuda yang kini berlutut di hadapannya dan kembali lagi pada Chansung yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tanpa terasa suasana ini membuatku merinding dan sekejap saja rasa takut menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Aku dikagetkan oleh tangan Jinwoon yang juga berusaha meraih lenganku untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sangat jahat hyung," Chansung berkata kemudian tangisnya pecah dan seperti terserang sakit kepala mendadak, ia mencengkeram rambut di kepalanya dan ikut terjatuh ke tanah membuat kami semua panik dan khawatir. Air matanya bercucuran dan matanya tertutup rapat menandakan bahwa ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Taecyeon dengan cepat mencoba membopong Chansung yang berusaha berguling-guling di tanah sambil terus meneriakkan,"Chansung, Channie please wake up!"

**End of Seulong POV**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

"OK TAECYEON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?" Junho berlari dan memukuli dada sang giant dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini Junsu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa membela Ok Taecyeon lagi. Bukan karena ia tidak percaya padanya, hanya karena ia merasa bahwa kepercayaannya telah disalahgunakan.

Sang giant yang dipukuli juga tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak berusaha menangkis pukulan itu, walaupun ia bisa saja menyingkirkan pemuda berambut merah itu dalam waktu sekejap saja. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya pantsa untuk dipukul, bahkan pantas untuk dibunuh jika perlu.

Nickhun dan Wooyoung datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang khawatir serta kepanikan yang melanda. Keduanya terlihat baru saja selesai bekerja dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Seulong dan Jinwoon yang turut berada di lorong rumah sakit masih belum mnegerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya ikut membantu Taecyeon membawa Chansung ke rumah sakit. Itu saja.

"OK TAECYEON YOU BASTARD. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MY BABY CHANNIE. YOU ARE SUCH A BEAST OK TAECYEON," Junho menangis dan serasa lututnya lemas sehingga ia hampir saja jatuh ke lantai sebelum akhirnya Junsu menyangga tubuhnya.

"Baby, tenanglah. Kita tunggu dokter keluar dulu ya?" Junsu memeluk tubuh Junho yang lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Nickhun bertanya pada Seulong.

"Chansung pingsan di taman hiburan, sisanya aku tidak tahu Khun," Seulong menjawab.

"Hyung, apa Chansung mengingat semuanya?" Wooyoung menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berlipat-lipat sekarang.

"Mungkin saja," Nickhun hanya bisa menatap lurus pada pintu Ruang Gawat Darurat dimana Chansung berada.

"My Baby Channie, apa dia akan baik-baik saja Su?" Junho menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Junsu yang masih sibuk mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat Junho-ah," Junsu mengecup pelan puncak kepala merah Junho.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Taecyeon hyung berpacaran dengan Chansung?" Jinwoon menatap Seulong.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu Jinwoonie. Kita tanyakan pada mereka kalau semuanya sudah tenang."

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**2013**

**TBC**

**Balesan comment nunggu chap berikutnya ya…. Gomawoooooo ^^v.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M WALKING AWAY FROM YOUR LIFE**

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Chapter : Chapter 11**

**Pairing : Taecsung**

**Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

**Note : ini update-an chapter 11 chingudeul…. ****Ah, g pada komen ya, bikin author bête lagi nie…Oya balesan komen ada di bawah ya chingu…. Makasih dah baca, dan silakan tinggalin komen kalau mau, kalau kagak mau autor paksa lho (todong-todong pake piso dapur). Maaf kalo ada tipo, soalnya autor males ngedit…**

**Happy reading aja dah!**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**Taecyeon POV**

Aku duduk di lantai rumah sakit bersandar pada dinding yang dingin dan keras. Aku tidak memerhatikan suasana sekelilingku karena pandanganku hanya terfokus pada pintu ruang _emergency_ yang masih tertutup rapat. Kubawa tanganku ke wajah untuk menutupi ekspresi frustasiku. Aku menunduk dan kubiarkan mataku memandang keramik lantai rumah sakit yang memantulkan bayangan wajahku. Kulihat dalam bayangan itu wajah iblis yang siap menebarkan benih kejahatan dan menyebarkan kesengsaraan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar tangis Junho yang sudah berhenti serta obrolan beberapa orang di dekatku, mungkin Nickhun, Seulong atau siapapun. Kuperhatikan kedua tanganku, tangan yang telah menyiksa pemuda tidak bersalah yang sekarang terbaring di balik pintu itu. Tangan yang telah menyakitinya, telah memaksanya melakukan perbuatan yang tidak ia sukai, telah menorehkan luka di jiwa dan raganya. Tangan ini, seharusnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Ah, ani, seharusnya seluruh tubuh ini hilang dan masuk ke neraka. Oh God, bahkan neraka masih terlalu bagus untukku.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chansung, pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum sangat manis walaupun dia sedikit gugup karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menyapa senior di perusahaan. Senyumnya, ya senyum itu selalu terbayang di ingatanku tiap kali aku bertemu dengan Chansung. Dia pemuda polos yang selalu tersenyum walaupun selalu kubalas dengan ekspresi tidak senang. Dia selalu berusaha menyapaku walaupun tidak pernah sekalipun kubalas sapaannya.

Chansung, Hwang Chansung, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu di dunia ini? Tanpamu saja hidupku sudah tak berharga, kenapa kau juga membuatku semakin tidak berharga? Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat? Kenapa ada orang sebaik dirimu yang harus tersakiti oleh orang sepertiku? Kenapa dan kenapa kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mencintaimu Chansung-ah?

Krekkk

Suara pintu ruang _emergency _terbuka langsung saja mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku yang terduduk segera berdiri dan menatap seorang dokter yang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Nickhun berjalan pelan menuju sang dokter dan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas dari tempatku berdiri. Yang kutahu hanya sahabat Thailandku itu mengangguk beberapa kali dan menatap ke arahku sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Setelah beberapa saat, sang dokter pergi meninggalkan kami semua menuju ruangannya. Nickhun akhirnya berkata,"Chansung sudah sadar sekarang, ia ingin bertemu dengan Taecyeon," ucapnya membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku sendiri pun kaget karena Chansung ingin menemuiku.

"Taec, Chansung ingin bicara berdua denganmu," sekali lagi Nickhun berkata.

"Yah, tidak seharusnya Chansung bertemu lagi dengan bajingan ini," Junho berteriak seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya dengan marah padaku.

"Babe, sabar sedikit. Chansung yang meminta hal itu. Dia sudah dewasa, biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia suka selama kita masih bisa mengawasinya," dengan tenang Junsu berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedikit-sedikit meledak.

"Kau ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Chansung hyung? Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Dia seharusnya masuk penjara karena perbuatannya. Kita sudah salah memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah," Junho berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Junsu.

Seulong dan Jinwoon yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi sedikit terlonjak mendengar pernyataan Junho mengenai aku yang seharusnya ada di penjara. Mereka bingung tindakan apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan sehingga Junho bisa sebegitu marah dan bencinya padaku.

"Junho-ya, biarkan dulu Taecyeon hyung bertemu dengan Chansung. Lagipula, kalau terjadi apa-apa kita semua ada di sini. Kita bisa bertindak cepat kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," Wooyoung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Nickhun mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Wooyoung-ah, kau akan membiarkan begitu saja bajingan tengik pemerkosa ini untuk kembali bertemu dengan my Little Chansung?" mata Junho membelalak saking marahnya.

"Pemerkosa?" Seulong tanpa sadar keceplosan mengatakan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Oke, sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu menjelaskan pada Seulong dan Jinwoon. Mereka sudah tahu siapa aku. Mereka sudah tahu seberapa bajingan aku ini.

"Tenanglah Junho, kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku menemui Chansung aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Aku yakin itu ide yang terbaik," kupaksakan seulas senyum getir untuk menenangkan hatiku yang rasanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar bajingan!"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," aku menunduk pada mereka dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Langkahku terhenti saat kurasakan Nickhun mencegah kepergianku.

"Taec, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. I know, semua yang telah kau lakukan padanya telah membuatnya seperti ini, tapi dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia terus-terusan mengigaukan namamu ketika dokter sedang memeriksanya."

Dengan halus kulepaskan tangan Nickhun yang memegang lenganku,"Khun, sorry aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya akan membuatnya trauma seumur hidup."

"Tapi Taec-."

"Khun, dia sudah ingat semuanya. Jadi, tak ada gunanya aku menemuinya. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari hadapannya dan tidak pernah muncul lagi untuk selamanya," dengan tenang aku memberanikan berbicara sambil menatap mata sahabatku yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Taec listen to me. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Chansung katakan sehingga ia mencarimu, temui saja dulu di-."

"I'm going now," kutinggalkan semuanya yang hanya bisa diam tak bergerak.

Tanpa memandang ke belakang lagi aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kulajukan mobilku ke apartemenku yang sudah beberapa hari ini kutinggalkan. Sesaat setelah memasuki apartemen tubuhku roboh dengan sendirinya. Aku menangis di balik pintu. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak dan penuh sehingga rasanya hampir meledak. Kucengkeram pakaian yang kukenakan tepat di dada seolah berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

Malam ini adalah malam yang penting karena aku akan melepaskan semua keinginan dan cita-citaku selama ini. Kutatap cermin di kamarku dengan percaya diri setelah yakin bahwa penampilanku sudah cukup sopan. Kusambar jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, tak lupa sepucuk surat yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak aku bangkit dari depan pintu apartemen.

Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah lama kutempati ini, kuletakkan sepucuk surat lain yang kutulis dengan asal-asalan karena tidak banyaknya waktu yang kumiliki di meja kopi, tempat favoritku dan Nickhun untuk mengobrol. Aku harap dia akan menemukannya di sana, jika tidak pun tak apa. Kulihat sekali lagi semua benda bersejarah dalam hidupku itu dan aku mendesah pelan mengingat bahwa aku akan meninggalkan segalanya.

Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan yang kulewati bersinar terang menampakkan keindahan kota Seoul. Sambil menyetir, kuhirup udara kota Seoul untuk terakhir kalinya. Pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah kutemui lagi seumur hidup, orang-orang yang mungkin tak akan atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin kujumpai lagi seumur hidup, serta semua kejadian yang ingin kutinggalkan untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa terus bertahan hidup jika aku terus ada di sini, dekat dengan orang yang kucintai, namun juga orang yang telah kusakiti.

Dari jauh sudah terlihat restoran tempat aku dan Jinyoung hyung janji untuk bertemu. Bos ku itu tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba meneleponnya malam-malam dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, tapi ia akan senang ketika dia sudah mengetahui alasannya. Dia akan senang karena di perusahaannya sudah tidak akan ada lagi troublemaker yang bisa menghancurkan masa depan perusahaan.

"Taec!" Jiyoung hyung melambaikan tangannya menandakan posisinya berada.

Sambil tersenyum kecil aku berjalan mendekati bosku yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri, walaupun ia tidak pernah menyukai tindak-tandukku dan selalu mengomeliku setiap saat kami bertemu.

"Hyung, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," aku mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya dan segera saja kukeluarkan surat yang sudah bersarang dengan manis di saku jaketku.

"Apa ini?" dengan bingung Jinyoung hyung menatap pada amplop yang barusan kuletakkan dan memandangku seolah tak percaya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri hyung," dengan tenang aku menyodorkan surat itu ke arahnya.

"What? You must be kidding me?" masih tidak percaya Jinyoung hyung menarik tubuhnya yang tadinya menempel di sandaran kursi menjadi tegak Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Hyung, I should go. Aku sudah membuat banyak kekacauan dan keributan, juga sudah membuat pamor perusahaan rusak. Aku sudah tidak pantas ada di perusahaan lebih lama lagi. Menjadi model bukan jalanku hyung, dan aku tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan untuk kembali menjadi model hyung."

"Hey, hey pelan-pelan. Apa kau serius mau keluar?"

"Ne hyung. Terima kasih karena selama ini telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu model di perusahaanmu. Kau sudah memberikan aku keajaiban untuk menjajal impianku, walaupun itu tidak selamanya."

"Taec, apa kau masih marah mengenai pemilihan model utama itu?"

"Ani hyung. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi model utama itu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan hyung. Tapi yang pasti aku akan mendukung dan mendoakan semoga acara kali ini sukses."

"Taec, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang padaku dengan muka serius dan perkataan yang menakutkan seperti itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jinyoung hyung berusaha menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku untuk mengecek apakah aku sakit atau tidak, namun kutepis dengan pelan.

"Hyung, aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat baik. Belum pernah aku merasa sebaik ini dalam hidupku," sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkan bos ku, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan bosku.

"Ehem, baiklah. Aku tahu, pasti ini urusan dengan keluargamu?" Jiyoung hyung menjentikkan jarinya seolah menemukan ide mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu hyung."

"Lalu apa?" bosku yang masih sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan sikapku.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui hyung," tatapanku berhenti pada jam yang tertempel di dinding restoran. Sudah saatnya,"Hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih kau sudah menyempatkan waktu menemuiku malam ini. Juga terima kasih karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku. Kamsahamnida," aku membungkuk sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan bosku yang tidak percaya dengan kepergianku.

"YAH OK TAECYEON! JELASKAN DULU KENAPA KAU PERGI!1 YAH! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI?"

"Oya hyung, tolong tidak memberitahukan orang di perusahaan kalau aku mengundurkan diri. Aku mohon hyung," ucapku dari pintu restoran.

"YAH! KEMBALI KESINI KAU!"

"Hyung, saranghae!"

**End of Taecyeon POV**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**Chansung POV**

Aku menanti dengan cemas kedatangan Taecyeon hyung ke dalam ruangan, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seniorku akan datang. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan kembali menatap pada pintu ruangan yang tidak kunjung terbuka.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan pintu kamar terbuka, hanya saja orang yang masuk bukanlah orang yang ingin kutemui sekarang. Ya, mungkin aku ingin menemui orang itu, tapi sekarang prioritasku adalah bertemu dengan Ok Taecyeon. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya kenapa ia berbohong padaku. Aku ingin marah padanya karena ia telah membuat jantungku terus berdebar memikirkannya. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya apakah yang ia katakan di bianglala semuanya benar dan bukan karena dia berbohong padaku yang sedang lupa ingatan. Aku menginginkan semua jawaban itu.

"Chan, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Junho hyung yang jelas-jelas sangat khawatir mendekati tempatku terbaring.

"Hyung, mana Taecyeon hyung?"

Junho terperanjat mendengar Chansung benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Taecyeon.

"Chan, Taec-."

"Taecyeon sedang keluar sebentar Chan. Kenapa kau mencarinya Chansung-ah?" Junsu yang menyerobot perkataan Junho segera mendekati kekasihnya.

"Hyung, kalau Taecyeon hyung sudah kembali, tolong katakan padanya untuk segera menemuiku. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya," aku memohon dengan sangat agar kedua hyung yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri bisa menyampaikan pesanku.

"Tentu Chansung-ah. Oya, ada banyak orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Bolehkah mereka masuk?" Junsu hyung dengan tenang berkata.

"Tentu hyung," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

Seulong hyung, Nickhun hyung, Wooyoung hyung dan Jinwoon masuk ke dalam kamar dan mereka segera menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka di manapun. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa fisikku sehat dan aku hanya perlu beristirahat sejenak.

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu kedatangan Taecyeon hyung beberapa hari kemudian, tetapi tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit dijemput oleh Nickhun dan Wooyoung hyung karena Junsu dan Junho hyung sedang sibuk mempersiapkan lagu untuk debut sebuah boyband baru.

"Hyung, kenapa Taecyeon hyung tidak ikut?" aku menatap kedua hyungku meminta jawaban yang pasti dari mereka.

"Chan, Taecyeon ada urusan mendadak di luar kota. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa menemuimu," Nickhun hyung yang membawa tas berisi pakaianku menjawab pertanyaanku singkat.

"Chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang?" Wooyoung hyung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh? Baiklah hyung." Wooyoung hyung melonjak bahagia kemudian mengeratkan gandengan lengannya di lenganku,"Kaja," ucapnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendengar bahwa ia akan diberi permen.

Sudah satu minggu lebih aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku sudah kembali ke perusahaan karena acara fashion show tinggal menghitung hari. Terkadang aku lupa pada Taecyeon hyung karena jadwal latihan yang padat dan kesibukanku untuk mengurus berbagai macam hal. Namun, di saat aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa aku teringat pada Taecyeon hyung. Apa benar ia hanya pergi beberapa hari ke luar kota? Kalau benar, seharusnya dia sudah kembali karena dia juga turut andil dalam acara fashion show kali ini.

Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan Seulong hyung, tapi dia terlihat sendirian, dan kalaupun berdua dia pasti bersama Jinwoon. Aku sempat menanyakan kepada beberapa orang yang bekerja di perusahaan, termasuk beberapa fotografer dan make up artist, tetapi mereka tidak tahu kemana Taecyeon pergi. Selain itu, tiap kali aku berusaha menanyakan tentang seniorku itu, semua orang akan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku berbaring malas-malasan di tempat tidurku sambil mendengarkan musik. Di luar rintik-rintik hujan membasahi bumi membuat kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berteduh di dalam rumah, begitu juga denganku. Hari ini adalah H-2 fashion show dan perusahaan memberikan tenggang waktu untuk beristirahat. Jadi, di sinilah aku berada menghabiskan waktu istirahatku.

Kuambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja dan kutekan nomer yang sudah ratusan kali kutekan. Suara di seberang sana kembali menyatakan kalau nomer yang kutuju tidak aktif. Karena frustasi aku menelungkupkan kedua telapak tanganku ke telinga dan kupejamkan mata.

"Chansung, Hwang Chansung?" suara itu.

Aku membuka mata dan kulihat Taecyeon ada di pintu masuk kamarku. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang seksi. Aku terpana karena Taecyeon hyung hanya berdiri di sana dan dia menunjukkan senyuman yang jarang sekali kulihat.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berdiri di sana?" karena penasaran kuberanikan untuk bertanya.

"Wae? Kau mau aku ada dimana?" dia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat gagah dan keren seperti itu.

"Hyung, kenapa teleponmu tidak aktif?" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Chan, aku selalu ada di sini," dia menarik kedua lengannya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana sambil berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

"Wae?" dia bertanya padaku yang terpaku di atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucapku saat hyungku itu sudah ada di tepian tempat tidur dan memandangiku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Katakan saja," sekarang dia duduk di tepian tempat tidur berhadapan denganku.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melakukan semuanya? Aku tahu tentang fashion show itu, tapi kenapa kau harus menurutiku ketika aku hilang ingatan dan menyangka kau adalah pacarku? Kenapa kau harus mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku hyung? Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua hyung?"

"Chan," dia meraih tanganku yang tadinya berada di pangkuanku dan mendekatkannya ke arah dadanya,"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Chan," ucapnya seraya mengecup lembut punggung tanganku membuat wajahku memerah.

"Hyung, tapi-," dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibirku membuatku terdiam.

"Maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu Chan, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu," mataku terbelalak mendengar pengakuannya.

Saking terpananya dengan pengakuan dari seniorku ini, aku tidak sadar kalau tangan nya sudah memegang daguku dan kami berduapu berciuman. Reflek aku langsung menutup mata dan membiarkan ia menciumku. Aku tahu, perasaanku sudah mengalah dan aku tahu kenapa selama ini aku masih saja mau ada di sisinya walaupun ia telah menyakitiku. Aku teringat seks terakhir yang kami lakukan. Taecyeon hyung yang ada di hadapanku sekarang sama dengan waktu itu.

Dia menciumku mesra dan untuk mendekatkan tubuh kami aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya sedangkan Taecyeon hyung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Bibir kami saling bertaut membuatku melayang, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah membasahi pipiku. Kubuka mata perlahan dan kudapati Taecyeon hyung menangis di sela-sela menciumku. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyung," aku berhenti dan menatap hyungku penuh arti.

"Chansung, mianhae. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku harus pergi jauh darimu," Taecyeon hyung membuat aku semakin bingung.

"Hyung, it's kay. Aku sudah memaafkan semuanya," aku mencoba menenangkan dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Taecyeon hyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian hal yang aneh terjadi, Taecyeon hyung yang ada di hadapanku tiba-tiba saja terasa menjauh dariku. Semakin jauh dan jauh membuatku harus mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapainya. Semakin lama aku tidak bisa menggapainya dan hal itu membuatku semakin frustasi dan berteriak,"HYUNG! HYUNG DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE HYUNG I BEG YOU!"

Aku terbangun di ruangan yang kukenali sebagai tempat tidurku. Apakah aku bermimpi barusan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku merasa jika bibir Taecyeon hyung terasa begitu nyata di bibirku. Kulihat sekeliling dan sepertinya memang tidak ada tanda-tanda orang masuk ke kamarku. Kuraba tubuhku dan kurasakan sekujur tubuhku basah oleh keringat, padahal udara cukup dingin ditambah di luar sedang hujan lebat, jadi bagaimana bisa tubuhku berkeringat sebanyak ini.

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

Hari ini hari besarku. Hari dimana fashion show terbesar tahun ini akan membuktikan pada dunia jika aku merupakan seorang model berbakat. Beberapa orang yang kukenal duduk di kursi baris kedua dari panggung. Perasaan gugup dan canggung mulai menghinggapiku, namun segera kutepis dengan beberapa pikiran positif bahwa acara ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kuluhat sekelilingku beberapa model sedang mempersiapkan pakaian mereka dan kulihat model wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganku di acara ini.

Seulong hyung yang juga turut serta dalam acara ini berjalan hilir mudik untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan bagiannya di panggung nanti. Jinwoon yang kebetulan datang untuk memberinya semangat hanya bisa tersenyum dan duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya itu bersiap-siap. Aku sangat iri pada Seulong hyung, karena aku berharap Taecyeon hyung ada di sini dan menyaksikan aksiku. Tapi, aku rasa Taecyeon hyung tidak akan senang karena perannya sudah direbut olehku. Dia pasti masih sangat membenciku karena hal itu.

"Semuanya bersiap di tempat kalian. Kita akan mulai setelah hitungan ke sepuluh," Jiyoung hyung memberikan aba-aba agar kami mulai menempati posisi kami.

Acara fashion show ini adalah puncak acara setelah sebelumnya kami melakukan pemotretan untuk beberapa majalah ternama dan wawancara dengan beberapa media. Aku berdiri di samping model pasanganku ini dan mulai kupasang ekspresi serius.

Satu persatu model keluar menuju panggung dan berjalan dengan anggun di catwalk. Ketika giliranku tiba, aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku bahwa kedua orangtuaku datang, Junho dan Junsu hyung serta Nickhun dan Wooyoung juga datang. Mereka semua duduk dalam satu barisan dan tersenyum bangga padaku, kecuali Nickhun hyung. Ketika tiba di ujung catwalk dan setelah berpose beberapa saat aku kembali ke belakang panggung untuk berganti pakaian. Aku masih saja memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan Nickhun hyung memasang ekspresi seriusnya barusan.

Setelah berganti pakaian sebanyak delapan kali, akhirnya aku dan pasanganku mengakhiri pertunjukan dengan penampilan kami bersama. Aku hampir saja lupa akan apa yang harus kulakukan di atas panggung karena sibuk memikirkan Nickhun hyung. Pertunjukan ditutup dengan adegan menempelkan dahiku dan dahi pasanganku itu selama beberapa menit. Aku ingin adegan ini segera berakhir karena aku takut Taecyeon hyung akan menontonnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemburu. Hm, apakah ia akan cemburu kalau aku melakukan ini. Chansung-ah sadar kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia hanya mengikuti permainanmu ketika kau lupa ingatan, dan sekarang kau sudah sembuh, jadi dia sudah tak ada urusan denganmu.

Riuhnya tepuk tangan dan berhentinya musik menandakan selesai pertunjukan. Aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Saatnya membungkuk dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada penonton kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung. Di belakang panggung aku langsung disambut hangat oleh Jiyoung hyung yang langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat karena pertunjukan kali ini sukses besar. Beberapa model lainnya juga menyalamiku.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Seulong hyung yang memelukku dan berbisik di telingaku,"Taecyeon pasti bangga padamu."

Selesai acara aku berganti pakaian dan keluar untuk menemui keluarga dan teman-temanku. Sebelum aku sempat menyapa mereka, Nickhun hyung menarik dan membawaku ke salah satu ruangan yang tidak terkunci.

"Hyung, waegurae?"

Dia melepaskan genggamannya di lenganku dan segera merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop yang langsung disodorkannya ke arahku.

"Bacalah Chan!"

Kuambil amplop itu dengan ragu, kemudian kubuka isinya. Kubuka lipatan kertas yang sepertinya dilipat dengan buru-buru.

_Dear Nickhun my bestfriend ever,_

_Thanks karena selama ini kau telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. __Aku sudah membuatmu terlalu pusing karena mengurusi perilakuku yang berandalan ini. Kau tahu, kau akan selamanya menjadi sahabatku yang paling berharga, kapanpun dan dimanapun. _

_Aku hanya berharap agar suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan itu bisa terjadi. Aku harus pergi, pergi dari semua orang. Aku telah melakukan banyak dosa dan tidak mungkin Tuhan akan mengampuniku karena itu. __Tenang, tenang, kau tidak berpikiran aku akan bunuh diri kan Khun? __Sampai surat ini ada di tanganmu, aku rasa aku masih hidup dan bernapas di suatu tempat._

_Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini Khun, orangtua (aku rasa mereka akan membunuhku kalau mereka tahu anaknya gay, jadi lebih baik aku kabur), kekasih (kurasa tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi kekasihku, hahaha I'm a fucker so no one will come and stay by my side forever) ataupun yang lain. Yang kumiliki hanya kau Khun. Orang yang bisa kupercaya dan akan selalu begitu. Oya, aku minta tolong satu hal padamu. Tolong jaga Chansung dengan baik. Anggap dia adikmu dan sayangilah dia. Aku tahu kau sangat marah saat mengetahui apa yang kuperbuat padanya, apalagi saat kemarin ia masuk rumah sakit. Tolong juga mintakan maafku padanya, karena mungkin aku tidak bisa memintanya langsung. _

_Khun, tolong jagalah dia. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi, bahkan termasuk aku sekalipun. Dia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Dia seharusnya mendapatkan yang terbaik. _

_Aku harus pergi sekarang, salam untuk Wooyoung. Aku akan selalu mendoakan agar kalian berdua bahagia. _

_Bye, your bestfriend_

_Taecyeon….^^_

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada kertas di tanganku. Taecyeon hyung, dia pergi.

"Chan, he loves you," Nickhun hyung meletakkan tangannya di pundakku membuatku hanya bisa menangis bodoh.

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**TBC**

**NOTE:**

**Balesan comment**

**Phiaa : Thanks for loving this fic. Please give your support so I could continuing this fic to the end….**

**Irnafith : updatenya diusahain cepet, tapi inspirasinya yang kadangan kagak mau nongol. Gimana donk? **

**Ajib4ff : selesai berapa chap ya? Kagak tau juga. Tapi yang pasti g bakal banyak-banyak, ntar buntunya sama kaya sinetron indonesia kalo panjang-panjang. ****Ada si taecsung fic yang lain, tapi g ada yg comment jadi males nglanjutin…**

**IinInayah : kalo tbc pas ga seru mah g bikin orang penasaran chingu…. Udah nurut author aja ya…**

**Oya kalo menurut author si okcat cocok ama chanana kok, temen chingu belum tau aja si… coba pengaruhin dia suruh baca taecsung fic, pasti lama-lama tau juga dimana cocoknya.**

**Afiati : makasih new reader… lanjt baca dan komen lagi ya… author mau mengibarkan bendera taecsung biar hottest tau kalo ada taecsung couple..**

**Daevict024 : oke..**

**Hitsuru : Genrenya aja angst, pasti isinya nangis chingu, cona kalo genrenya humor, pasti ngakak terus.. (hehehe mian malah ngeles si author nih)**

**Brie apple : pengen juga bikin seulongjinwoon fic, kasian cuma dikit yg buat fic ttg mereka. Nie udah dilanjut…**

**Kyuubi kim : udah chinguu…**

**Chaachulie247 : khan suka-suka author mau Chanananya kayak gimana. ****Khan ceritanya si Chansung shock gara-gara ingatannya balik dan kondisinya belum stabil chingu (ah tuh kan ngeles lagi)**

** : nie udah dilanjut chingu…**

**T-ARATIC-RIMDOT : Oke hwaiting!**

**Mrjanghoney : ini kelamaan pa kagak?**

**Dorkgyurl : wah Chansung masih bayi? Oke setuju juga sie, dia kan paling seneng disiksa kalo di 2pm (inget di wgm nya khuntoria si Chansung disuruh-suruh terus)**

**Sakura No Shiori : gimana mau lupa chingu. Udah g penasaran kan sekarang sama autor?**

**Boofishy : komen lagi donk ntar dipanjangin**

**Blackwhite28 : kalo member 2pm yang angkat kagak butuh banyak orang chingu, kan member 2pm berotot semua, kecuali si junsu (ehm, digiling sama fansnya junsu oppa)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

**Chapter : Chapter 12**

**Pairing : Taecsung**

**Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

**Note : ada yang kangen ini fanfic? Kalo ada angkat tangan ya? ****(ehem author oon, mau angkat tangan mau nggak, author juga kagak bakal tau -.-)**

**Btw ini author udah lanjutin chap 12 setelah sekian puluh abad (uhhhh lebay, lempar sepatu juga ni author). ****Ah udahan ah baca aja sendiri ya, author lagi males cingcong cingcong ini. Selamat menikmati. Mian kalo banyak tipo, autor males ngedit (masih banyak tugas nyang numpuk, bantuin napa? Idih itu derita loe sendiri kali thor, salahnya punya tugas g pernah dikerjain. Ih, udah dikerjain kok. Iya dalem mimpi. Kok ngerti? Ih, autor kumat gilanya)**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

Empat tahun kemudian

Hwang Chansung, super model asal Korea Selatan menggebrak dunia pertunjukan. Setelah fashion show empat tahun yang lalu, namanya langsung melejit dan berbagai tawaran iklan segera diperolehnya. Dalam waktu empat tahun juga, pemuda yang dikenal karena kepiawaiannya di dunia modeling itu menyimpan rasa untuk seseorang yang sekarang entah ada di mana.

Pemuda tinggi besar itu mendesah pada ruangan kamarnya yang serasa hampa. Entah kenapa selama tiga tahun ini, orang itu masih terus-menerus ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berpaling pada orang lain, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia merindukan setiap detail kehadirannya, setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, setiap kehangatan yang ia berikan. Ia merindukan semua dari orang itu.

Dipandanginya figura foto yang terpampang di meja dengan perasaan merindu. Gambar dua pemuda yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Seorang yang lebih tinggi merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Chansung dan tersenyum amat lebar ke kamera menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Taecyeon hyung, I miss you so much," ucap Chansung dengan lirih pada ruangan yang hampa.

Kring kriing

Handphone yang tergeletak di atas bedside table berbunyi dan mengagetkan Chansung yang sedang sibuk melamun. Diraihnya benda berwarna putih itu,"Yoboseyo."

"Channie, cepatlah ke rumah sakit!" suara panik Junho dari seberang saluran membuat sang model yang sedianya sedang memikirkan pria pujaannya turut panik,"Waegurae hyung?"

"Junsu hyung kecelakaan Channie, segeralah kemari eoh?" Junho yang biasanya galak dan sering ngomel sekarang terdengar sedih dan suaranya seperti terisak-isak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, sang magnae menyambar jaket, kunci mobil, dan dompet yang ada di atas kasur kemudian berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Junho dan Junsu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung memang menjadi prioritas bagi Chansung karena mereka berdua yang telah menjadi sahabat dan teman saat sang model jauh dari orangtua. Mereka selalu menghibur, menemani, dan membantu Chansung dalam segala hal, termasuk mencoba membantu Chansung melupakan Taecyeon. Walaupun Chansung tidak tahu bahwa Junho-lah yang telah mengusir Taecyeon (yah walaupun the giant pergi juga karena kemauannya sendiri).

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chansung segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement parkir dan beranjak menuju lobi rumah sakit. Kaki jenjang pria yang sekarang menjadi supermodel ini membawanya ke depan lift. Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Chansung menelepon Junho untuk mengkonfirmasi bangsal dan nomor kamar Junsu dirawat.

Chansung menghentakkan kakinya karena tidak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Junsu sekarang ini. Ketika pintu lift terbuka dia segera masuk dan memencet tombol lantai dimana Junsu dirawat.

"Ayolah, tidak tahukah kalau aku sedang khawatir seperti ini? Seharusnya lift ini bekerja lebih cepat," tanpa sadar Chansung menggerutu di dalam lift. Beruntung saja dia seorang diri, jika tidak betapa memalukannya kalau orang-orang melihat sisi kekanakan supermodel Hwang Chansung.

"Apakah semua persiapan sudah selesai Mr. Yoon?" tiba-tiba saja Chansung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari asal suara itu. Suara yang diketahuinya dan akan selalu diingatnya di dalam hatinya, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Saat pintu lift hampir menutup, Chansung melihat dua orang berpakaian resmi berjalan keluar dari lift di sebelahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dilihatnya pria yang berjalan di depan adalah pria yang selama ini dirindukannya. Reflek saja Chansung menahan pintu lift dan diambilnya langkah seribu untuk mengejar kedua pria yang sekarang hanya berada beberapa meter jauhnya.

**Chansung POV**

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Suara itu, suara itu kenapa terdengar di saat seperti ini? Kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakan Ok Taecyeon? Kenapa aku sangat mencintainya seperti ini? Semuanya membuatku jadi gila.

Aku yang sedari tadi mengayunkan kaki kananku karena bosan menunggu lift yang tidak kunjung tertutup segera menghentikan kegiatanku. Kedua tanganku yang tadinya berada di dalam saku celana sekarang kukeluarkan karena aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang memiliki suara hampir sama dengan Ok Taecyeon. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat ke luar lift dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dua orang pria berjalan keluar dari lift di sebelahku. Keduanya berpakaian rapi, mengenakan jas, berdasi dan sangat tegap. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah bahwa pria yang berjalan di depan adalah Ok Taecyeon.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdegup saat mengetahui bahwa suara yang kudengar benar-benar berasal dari Taecyeon hyung. Betapa aku sangat ingin berteriak memanggil namanya. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku menahan pintu lift yang hampir menutup dan bergegas melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kedua pria yang sudah tidak jauh dariku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku berhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil juga berlari ke arah Taecyeon hyung dari arah berlawanan. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget saat anak kecil itu berteriak,"APPAAAAA," dan Taecyeon hyung menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah diciumnya pipi chubby si anak, Taecyeon hyung menggendongnya di lengan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak itu.

Empat tahun sudah aku menunggu momen ini, momen dimana aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Tapi, bukan ini yang kuharapkan seutuhnya. Benar, memang aku ingin sekali bertemu bahkan memeluk Taecyeon hyung, tapi tidak ketika dia bersama anaknya. Tidak, semuanya tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan orang lain, bahkan sampai mempunyai anak.

Di dalam suratnya yang diberikan pada Nickhun hyung dengan jelas dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi gay karena aku. Kenapa sekarang keadaannya menjadi begini. Aku selalu berharap bahwa saat aku kembali menemuinya, kami akan bisa hidup bahagia berdua, bukannya membuatku sedih begini.

"Chan!," seseorang memanggil namaku dan aku menoleh, membuatku bertatapan langsung dengan Wooyoung hyung. "Why are you crying?" suara khawatir sang dancer membuatku tersadar bahwa aku telah mematung di radius lima meter dari Taecyeon hyung dan anaknya, dan sekarang aku menangis tanpa sadar. What a pitty.

"Ah, mwo?" kikuk karena tertangkap basah menangis di hall rumah sakit aku hanya bisa mengelak dan menunduk. Wooyoung yang berada di sebelahku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. "Hyung, mana Nickhun hyung?" secepatnya aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Wooyoung hyung tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Oh, dia mengambil keranjang buah untuk Junsu di mobil. Dia menjadi pelupa sekarang ini, hm gejala penuaan," canda Wooyoung hyung. "Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut pacarmu sendiri pelupa?" "Biarkan saja, memang kenyataannya begitu kok Chan. Oh ya, ayo ke kamar Junsu!" ajak hyungku yang super imut itu,"Tapi Nickhun Hyung?" "Dia bisa jalan ke sana sendiri Chan. Dia khan bukan anak kecil."

"Siapa yang anak kecil?" Thailand prince datang dan mengagetkan kami berdua membuat Wooyoung segera menutup mulut dan memasang tampang imutnya. "Aniya. Hm, itu kami sedang membicarakan tentang anak kecil itu," Wooyoung hyung asal saja menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Taecyeon hyung dan anaknya. Kami semua menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan dan Nickhun hyung tercengang saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"He's back," walaupun lirih, tapi Chansung bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda Thailand ini.

"Nugu?" dengan polosnya Wooyoung hyung bertanya pada kekasihnya. "Aniya hyung, ayo kita segera ke kamar Junsu hyung. Junho hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita dari tadi," aku segera menyambar lengan hyungku dan sedikit menyeretnya dari TKP. Aku tidak ingin Wooyoung hyung tahu tentang hal ini, apalagi kalau sampai ia menceritakan kejadian ini pada Junho hyung. Aku tahu kalau hyungku yang sangat protektif terhadapku itu kurang suka terhadap Taecyeon hyung.

**End of Chansung POV**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**Taecyeon POV**

Rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku yang berniat untuk pergi dan tidak kembali ternyata harus kembali ke Seoul karena suatu alasan yang sudah tidak mungkin kupungkiri. Ayahku sekarat di rumah sakit. Ya, kata sekarat memang keterlaluan ketika digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaannya, apalagi beliau adalah ayahku sendiri.

Suatu pagi saat aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat kerja ibuku menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ayahku sedang dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit. Ibuku menangis dan memintaku untuk pulang dan menemuinya. Dia khawatir kalau sampai ayahku meninggal aku tidak menemuinya. Ibuku berkata bahwa ayahku telah menyesal telah memperlakukanku seperti budak karena selama ini aku merasa tidak punya kebebasan. Beliau ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami, dan kedua orangtuaku juga sudah memaklumi perihal orientasi seksualku.

Jadi di sinilah aku setelah kembali dari Boston. Ibuku mengusulkanku untuk mengambil alih kendali perusahaan karena ayahku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan keadaan yang demikian. Aku sekarang sadar bahwa apapun yang kulakukan aku masih punya keluarga dan mereka yang sangat berharap banyak padaku. Perusahaan ayahku sudah berdiri sejak kakek buyutku pertama mengembangkannya. Dari yang dulunya hanya perusahaan kecil hingga menjadi besar, bayangkan saja betapa banyak keringat, usaha dan kerja keras yang telah dilakukan. Dan karena sekarang aku adalah penganggugaran tidak ada salahnya aku bekerja di perusahaan.

Hari ini aku menyempatkan waktu luang untuk menjenguk ayahku yang keadaannya semakin memburuk hari demi hari. Aku datang ke rumah sakit tidak sendirian, tetapi bersama sekretarisku, Yoon Doojoon. Walaupun kami hanya mengunjungi ayahku dalam waktu singkat, tapi aku merasa puas karena setidaknya ayahku bisa melihat anaknya menjadi penurut sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"APPAAAAA," teriakan seorang anak mengagetkanku yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Doojon yang berjalan di belakangku mengehentikan langkahnya dan aku melihat ke depan tepat saat seorang anak berlari ke arahku. Hm, anak kecil itu adalah keponakanku. Dia anak dari sepupu jauhku Jia. Dia sangat senang memanggilku appa, katanya appa lebih mudah untuk diucapkan daripada samchun.

Aku lekas menggendong Taekyung dan mencium pipi gembilnya yang selalu membuatku gemas. Dia benar-benar anak kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. "Orenmanida Taekyung-ah?" aku berkata padanya. "Ne, appa. Ehem, umma told me not to call you appa again."

"Waegurae?" aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang lucu seakan dia kehilangan mainan terbaiknya. "Umma said that people will think of you as my appa if I keep calling you appa. Huhuhu, should I call you samchun then?" matanya berkaca-kaca membuatku ingin tertawa sendiri melihat tingkat anak ini.

"Okay, maybe your umma is right. So call me samchun from now on Taekyung-ah. Your appa will be mad if he know that you are calling me appa."

"Ani, appa is a good people. Appa won't get mad at you samchun."

"Aha, there you are calling me samchun."

"Ooops, maybe samchun and umma is right. I'll call you samchun then," dia memeluk leherku dengan erat membuatku sedikit terbatuk. "Uhm, mind to release your hand form my neck Taekyung-ah?"

"Uh?" dia sedikit bingung dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya,"You choke me baby," dia tersenyum malu setelah mengerti alasan kenapa aku memintanya mengendorkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja makhluk mungil di lenganku diam tak bergerak. Hal itu membuatku khawatir dan segera kucubit pipinya untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya padaku. "Waegurae?"

"That uncle there, he was crying," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jari mungilnya ke sesuatu di belakangku. "Yah, jangan menunjuk-nunjuk begitu Taekyung-ah, tidak sopan!"

"Tapi, dia menangis. Paman yang ada di sana menangis," Taekyung kembali mencoba mempertahankan pendapatnya. Wah, anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya yang keras kepala. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya adalah benar, namun yang kulihat hanyalah sesuatu yang membuatku shock. Di sana, berdirilah Chansung bersama dengan Wooyoung. Mereka berdiri membelakangiku sehingga kemungkinan untuk melihatku sangatlah kecil.

Segera kupalingkan wajahku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Doojoon yang sedari tadi dian saja sekarang terdengar khawatir,"Taecyeon-ssi, something's wrong?"

"A-ani," aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha memastikan bahwa sekretarisku berhenti khawatir. "Kajja!" aku mengajak orang kepercayaanku itu keluar dari rumah sakit begitu aku mendengar suara Nickhun dan Wooyoung. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu bahwa aku sudah kembali ke Seoul. Aku belum siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan mereka, terutama Chansung walaupun aku selalu memimpikan saat ini terjadi.

**End of Taecyeon POV**

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

Malam setelah Chansung pulang dari rumah sakit, dia merebahkan badannya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun caranya ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan kejadian di hall rumah sakit, tetap saja bayingan itu kembali ke pikirannya, bahkan tiap detik dan tiap menit bayangan itu bertambah nyata dan jelas. Dia bisa mendengarkan suara Taecyeon dan suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya appa itu.

Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin menangis, tapi rasanya menangis hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih dan ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam kesedihan tak berujung yang hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang akan peduli padanya, kecuali teman-teman dan keluarganya. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mereka mengasihaninya. Frustasi karena bayangan-bayangan itu bukannya menghilang, dibukanya matanya dan disambarnya kunci mobil yang baru beberapa saat lalu dilemparkannya ke atas kasur.

Chansung menghentikan mobilnya di tepian sungai Han dan menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka ketika ia baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, ia langsung beradu pandang dengan Ok Taecyeon. The older yang tengah berjalan-jalan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membeku di tempat.

"Chansung," ujarnya lirih, sangat lirih bahkan jika orang yang diajak bicara tidak membuka lebar-lebar telinganya, kata itu tak bisa didengar.

"Taecyeon hyung," Chansung yang mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya itu hanya bisa membeku. Tapi, bayangan Taecyeon dan anaknya di hall rumah sakit kembali muncul di pikirannya seolah mengingatkan bahwa pria di hadapannya itu sudah mempunyai istri dan anak yang sedang menunggunya di rumah.

Chansung menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berusaha mengusir bayangan itu, namun usahanya gagal. Bahkan sekarang di telinganya terdengar seruan-seruan yang menyuruhnya pergi menjauh dari Taecyeon. Dibukanya kembali pintu mobil dan sebelum sang model sempat masuk ke dalam Taecyeon menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan.

Taecyeon memeluk tubuh Chansung erat. Dia tidak ingin melakukan kebodohan untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya. Dia hanya ingin Chansung. Dia ingin Chansung ada di dekapannya dan tidak lupa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya dan permintaan maafnya secara langsung.

"Hyung, let me go!" Chansung berusaha memberontak dari dekapan Taecyeon, tapi the older justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Chan, please let me say something," suara Taecyeon yang terdengar lemah membuat Chansung mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga mereka kembali bertatapan. Betapa terkejutnya the younger ketika mengetahui mata pria di hadapannya berkaca-kaca menahan airmata.

"I'm sorry. Nega jeongmal mianhae," dia berucap pelan dan saat Chansung berhenti memberontak dilepaskannya dekapan itu membuat sebulir airmata jatuh di pipi Ok Taecyeon.

"Hyung," tanpa sadar ibu jari Chansung mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi hyungnya. "I'm sorry aku telah membuatmu menderita. Selama ini aku telah merampas kebahagianmu, aku telah menyiksamu lahir dan batin, fisik dan mental Chansung-ah," Taecyeon menundukkan kepalanya saat mengakui semua perbuatannya. Dia merasa sangat kotor berada di dekat Chansung. Dia merasa dirinya sangat kecil di hadapan sang model.

"Hyung, it-it's okay. Gwaenchana," hati Chansung luluh saat melihat pria di hadapannya sangat hancur. Dia tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa Ok Taecyeon menyesali semua perbuatannya secara langsung di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Chan, I deserve to die. If you wanna kill me, go ahead!" sekali lagi Taecyeon berujar.

"Don't be stupid Hyung. You don't deserve to die. You deserve something better," Chansung berusaha menenangkan hyungnya dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Did you forgive me? After what I've did to you?"

"Ne, I forgive you," jawab Chansung membuat Taecyeon tersentak dan langsung memandang the younger,"a long time ago hyung. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama," Chansung menambahkan.

"Hyung…I –I LOVE YOU."

**©Davidrd copyrights©**

**TBC**


End file.
